The Reel
by Naia Riedel
Summary: Isso está a muito tempo esquecido. Luz no fim do mundo. Horizonte chorando, as lágrimas que ele deixou pra trás a muito tempo -The Islander- Nightwish
1. Trailler

**Uma história de piratas...**

_- Sete são os mares, sete são os lords piratas. – assim começava aquela história que atraía as crianças._

**Uma aventura para o desconhecido...**

_- Para onde estamos indo?_

_- Para além dos mares..._

**Sete são os lords...**

_- Mas eu só vejo cinco aqui! – dizia um transtornado Naruto._

**O mais cruel de todos...**

_Seu sorriso era sádico. – __**Prometo que não vai doer**__. – fincou a espada na região mais sensível do pobre homem. – __**Em mim obviamente!**__ – ela estava de bom humor hoje._

**O dito sem coração...**

_- Você virá amanhã?- "__**Não**__" -"Por quê?"_

_- Não durmo com a mesma mulher duas vezes e você sabe disso. – Gaara terminava de colocar suas roupas._

**O não revelado...**

_- E o sétimo lord? Não vem?_

_- Ele sempre manda seu subalterno, que já nos avisou que não virá, Tenten._

**O mais desbravador de todos...**

_- Para onde você está indo agora, Sasuke?_

_- Você sabe Neji, que não consigo me manter em terra firme por muito tempo..._

**O recém descoberto...**

_- Teremos que fazer a sua tatuagem agora, Naruto! – Tenten já estava pronta para cortar a camisa do homem a sua frente._

**O herdeiro de um império...**

_- Eu me vendi, e esta foi a minha morte para gente como você, Tenten. Se você têm certeza que me conhece, tente manter-se viva até à 30ª noite lutando ao meu lado._

**O mais despreocupado...**

_- Porque estão tão preocupados? É só um rapto. Todos pararam de discutir e olharam para Shikamaru, estavam incrédulos. _

**Um seqüestro...**

_Naruto viu Tenten entrar pela porta da casa com um rapaz ao seu lado, algo estava errado, onde estava Hinata?_

_- Hinata foi seqüestrada! – observou a incredulidade tomar conta do rapaz a sua frente._

**É apenas a ponta do iceberg...**

_- Mas o que eles iriam querer comigo ou com o meu pai?_

_- Isto nós não sabemos._

**Uma garota em fúria...**

_- Eu não irei me casar com aquele palerma! – Sakura agora gritava, gritava e saía arrastando tudo o que via pela frente. _

**Uma mulher estonteante...**

_A loira a sua frente parecia ter saído de um quadro, de muito bom gosto por sinal. Sua beleza era tamanha que o deixara sem falas. – Ino..._

**A garota que sabia lutar...**

_Parecia que você ia ser decepado – dera um pequeno sorriso para o garoto a sua frente. _

_Neji ficara surpreso por não ter levado o segundo corte, mais surpreso ainda de ter sido uma garota a lhe salvar._

_- Me empresta sua espada? – ela sorrira de novo _

**A maior lenda de todos os mares...**

_Sete gerações, sete mulheres, a última mulher nascida sobe o círculo de um amor intenso, carrega em si a morte daquela que lhe deu a vida, é a chave para a cidade perdida de Kanon, só ela poderá visualizar o portal da cidade... A cidade de ouro. Onde tudo nela era feito de ouro e prata e as mulheres eram de uma beleza divina, onde a fonte do saber e da juventude coexistiam, guardada por seres inimagináveis._

**Um coração de guerreiro e a chave para a cidade...**

_- Nós estamos juntos nessa e quero que saiba que você é a única a qual desejo agora._

**Uma historia para toda a vida...**

_A lenda da chave de uma cidade que parou no tempo, da mulher mais bela que já existiu e do amor de um homem que morreu para protegê-la..._

_**THE REEL**_

"Quando as ondas chegarem tão longe quanto você possa ver,  
leve-me para casa, para os campos que há muito tempo está afastado...

Para o berço de campos que é o meu coração"

-

-

-

Lá lá lá!

É isso aê! Uma nova fic! Completamente de minha autoria!

Pois bem, por enquanto segue apenas o trailler! A história demora um pouco, e, até onde sei, todo trailler vem bem antes do filme né?

É isso, espero que gostem do trailler! Vou abordar todos os casais sim! Maaaaaaaaaaas, o principal será Neji e Tenten^^

Beijos

E espero que apreciem!


	2. Lembranças de uma tarde de domingo I

**Disclaimer: Naruto, nem as músicas aqui apresentadas me pertencem e nem eu quero negociar para me pertencerem!**

_**Lembranças de uma tarde de domingo  
Parte I**_

Era possível ouvir , de onde se encontravam, uma melodia que atraía a todos - de velhos até crianças - para escutarem mais outra história sobre piratas, princesas, tesouros e seres místicos.

Adorava quando alguns ciganos de Malaan se aventuravam na rica cidade de Carveñas, pois quando vinham, em época de festivais, deixavam a cidade muito mais alegre e atraente.

Desde pequena sempre fora apaixonada por essas aparições.

Após ter chegado ao local, logo a

Quando o espetáculo estava para começar viu sua irmã, dois anos mais nova, sentar-se ao seu lado para, também, apreciar o espetáculo. Em seguida, Acomodou-se melhor no banco que encontrara.

Aparentemente, não eram só crianças e velhos os atraídos por aquelas histórias mirabolantes, pois mocinhas de dezesseis anos também eram atraídas, assim como ela.

A melodia mudou. Agora, era mais suave, mais doce.

-

Uma mulher saía de detrás de umas cortinas vermelhas improvisadas, era uma belíssima cigana. Parecia flutuar, dançava de acordo com a melodia; leve, uma pequena bailarina.

Um homem, um cigano com o seu bandolim juntou-se a ela numa sincronia perfeita. Ambos pareciam flutuar naquele, pedregoso e irregular, chão . Tamanha performance iludibriava a todos os presentes.

A cigana parou de dançar.

O cigano parou de tocar seu bandolim.

_- Sete são os mares, sete são os lords piratas – _outro cigano saía da multidão para se juntar aos outros dois. – sua voz era de um tom profundo, próprio dos contadores de histórias.

_- Sete gerações, sete mulheres. – _agora era a cigana quem falava.

_- Nossa história começa há muito tempo, quando os setes dragões ainda existiam e os lords piratas ainda eram vistos com bons olhos. _– o terceiro cigano voltara a falar. A cigana agora estava empunhava um belo violino avermelhado.

Uma suave voz feminina começava a cantar:

"_Lembro-me de uma manhã em maio._

_Com o céu cheio de sonhos naveguei neste dia_

_Eu dançava através de ondas verdes, como o mar_

_por um momento eu podia sentir que eu era livre."_

Agora, o cigano retornava com seu bandolim enquanto a cigana com o seu violino voltava a dançar com passos suaves; passos de bailarina.

- _A história fala da senhora da cidade perdida; a cidade de Kanon – _uma aura de mistério e expectativa envolvia o cigano contador de histórias.

- _Kanon_ – sua voz, vaga, lembrava-se dos momentos que vivera. – _Uma cidade muito bela, de imensas riquezas e mulheres divinamente belas, onde tudo era feito de ouro e prata._

O cigano com o seu bandolim dava o tom de fantasia à história de sonhos.

- _Naquela época, ainda, era possível encontrar a cidade, ir até ela, confraternizar com seus moradores e voltar para casa, sem risco nenhum._

- _Dizem que essa foi a sua desgraça não é mesmo, meu caro amigo?_ – o cigano que tocava o bandolim agora fazia uma pergunta, algo que, provavelmente, fora ensaiado antes.

_- Sim, é o que dizem. Uma mulher de beleza ímpar, senhora de uma cidade igualmente ímpar, meu caro Lou._

A cigana havia parado de cantar,apenas, para ouvir a história.

_- Uma bela mulher, a visão mais incrível deste mundo_ – o cigano voltara a contar a sua história. – _Tão bela, tão amável e senhora de uma cidade além da realidade. Todo dia era dia de festa!_ – o cigano estava sentado em seu baquinho e fazia gestos com a mão, como se conjurasse a cidade diante dos olhos de seus expectadores.

_- A fama da cidade de belas mulheres e de riquezas infinitas ultrapassou os Sete Mares, então, numa noite calma de verão a cidade foi invadida. _– o cigano fizera uma pausa dramática, assim como todos ao seu redor. O clima era tenso, a cigana havia parado de tocar o seu violino, o bandolim não emitia mais nenhum som.

_-Homens maus, perversos, que queriam aquela riqueza para si, tiraram tudo que puderam da cidade: ouro, prata, bebidas, mulheres, foi então quando o perverso capitão, que havia comandado toda aquela invasão, estava indo embora, feliz com sua pilhagem, a viu de relance, uma bela mulher, de longuíssimos cabelos da cor dos troncos das árvores, ela estava em algum ponto, para além daquele caos no centro da cidade. Saiu à procura da dona de tão belas melenas._

_- Se encontraram, a mulher, dona de uma beleza sem igual, que enlouqueceu o perverso capitão, estava fugindo. Um soldado, o guerreiro daquela senhora interpôs-se entre sua senhora e o perversão capitão. "Vá! Corra!" fora o que o bravo guerreiro gritara para a senhora. "Não, não o deixarei aqui" fora a sua resposta, tão baixa e serena. O perverso capitão não tinha olhos para outra coisa senão a mulher à sua frente. Era muito bela, pensava ele, o maior tesouro de todos!_

No intuito de dar mais ênfase à tensão criada pelo contador de histórias, um som mais agitado era emanado pelos instrumentos musicais.

_- O capitão avançou com tudo para cima do bravo guerreiro! –_ a tensão do público era visível, inclusive das duas mocinhas que estavam, um pouco distante, sentadas num banquinho.

"Eu adoro essas histórias românticas" o suspiro apaixonado de uma e o risinho abafado seguido de uma resposta da outra "Pois eu prefiro as cenas de batalhas. São emocionantes."

­_- O guerreiro lutou bravamente contra o perverso capitão. Lutaram até a última gota de sangue e, por um golpe azarado do destino, o guerreiro foi atingido diretamente em seu coração. ­_– nesse momento, o cigano parou a história para escutar vários "ooh!" vindos da pequena multidão a sua frente.

­_- O perverso capitão, aproveitando-se de seu golpe de sorte, enterrou sua espada o mais fundo possível! Depois, com um sorriso sádico foi em direção à mulher que chorava a perda de seu bravo guerreiro, de seu eterno amor..._

Suspiros apaixonados foram escutados pela pequena multidão. Então, solitário, o violino voltou a tocar como se chorasse a morte do guerreiro.

­_- Tristemente, a senhora fora levada de sua cidade, seu amor havia morrido sem conseguir protegê-la e dizem que este foi o fim de Kanon, a cidade perdida. Dizem, também, que toda a cidade chorou a perda de sua senhora, que ela parou no tempo, pois seus habitantes ainda acreditam que a espera de sua senhora poderá trazer vida à cidade _– o violino parara de tocar novamente e a platéia estava presa nas palavras do cigano contador de histórias. – _A verdade, senhoras e senhores, é que a cidade ainda está lá atraindo vários viajantes corajosos, que nunca retornaram de sua jornada, somente a espera de sua senhora para poder acordar e voltar a rica e bela cidade que fora um dia... – _o cigano parecia haver terminado de contar a história. Então a cigana voltara a cantar e a cigana com passinhos de bailarina voltara a dançar envolta de Lou, o cigano bandoleiro.

Uma voz suave saía da boca da cigana cantora

"_Lembro-me de uma manhã em maio_

_Com o céu cheio de sonhos naveguei neste dia_

_Eu dançava através de ondas verdes, como o mar_

_Por um momento eu podia sentir que eu era livre..."_

Lou começara a tocar seu bandolim, dando uma melodia suave e aconchegante à voz da cigana.

"_...Existem vagas de perdão e ondas de pesar._

_E as primeiras vagas de um amor verdadeiro nunca se esquece_

_Havia ondas verdes de saudade para a vida ainda desconhecida..."_

A voz da cigana aumentou de forma graciosa, com mais paixão.

"_...Leve-me para casa, para o berço de campos que é o meu coração_

_Quando as ondas chegarem tão longe quanto você possa ver._

_Leve-me para casa, para os campos que há muito tempo está afastado_

_Ainda posso ouvi-lo chamar por mim..."_

A cigana, de passinhos de bailarinas, havia parado de dançar e agora tocava seu violino, o bandolim havia silenciado, para logo depois, voltar a tocar a suave melodia em conjunto com o violino.

"_...Leve-me para casa, para o berço de campos que é o meu coração_

_Quando as ondas chegarem tão longe quanto você possa ver._

_Leve-me para casa, para os campos que há muito tempo está afastado_

_Ainda posso ouvi-lo chamar por mim._

_Eu me lembro que eu estava em um estado celestial_

_Aguarde um momento no tempo - para criar minas_

_Como meu ultimo o sei tudo o que quero ver_

_Lá ser eternamente verde com ondas lá fora esperando por mim..."_

Agora a cigana dançava, com seus passinhos de bailarina, encantando a todos, dançava como se fosse a senhora raptada de sua cidade tempos atrás...

"_...Leve-me para casa, para o berço de campos que é o meu coração_

_Quando as ondas chegarem tão longe quanto você possa ver._

_Leve-me para casa, para os campos que há muito tempo está afastado_

_Ainda posso ouvi-lo chamar por mim."¹_

- Ai estão vocês! – uma senhora robusta, aparentando seus trinta e tantos anos, com um vestido que cobria-lhe até o pescoço se dirigia as duas moçoilas sentadas no banco. Parecia um pouco irritada, a julgar pelo tom rubro em seu rosto e sua voz meio estridente.

Olharam para trás meio assustadas.

- Mary! Por Deus! O que houve? – a mais velha das mocinhas estava se recuperando do pequeno susto dado pela sua ama.

- Tenten! – a ama estava visivelmente esbaforida. – Vamos logo, há navios suspeitos no cais, vamos para casa.

- Mary, para você todos os navios que não sejam de Carveñas são suspeitos! – estava mais aliviada, do susto que sua ama lhe pregara.

- Querida, vosso pai as quer em casa imediatamente, mandou-me buscar as duas. – falando isso Mary, a ama esbaforida e irritada, pegou no braço da mais nova. – Hinata querida, convença a sua irmã a ir conosco agora sim? Vosso pai está preocupado.

Hinata olhou para Tenten.

- Aaaaah! – jogou as mãos para o alto. – Eu me rendo, com esse olhar Hina, ninguém será capaz de dizer um não a você! – e as duas começaram a sorrir.

As duas andando abraçadas, rindo, felizes, com uma ama logo atrás, meio esbaforida meio contente, meio desconfiada com os navios atracados no porto...

Tenten, lembrava agora, estava muito feliz naquele dia de domingo, o clima estava perfeito, os ciganos haviam visitado sua cidade, e ela sempre adorava essas visitas, lembrava também do sorriso doce de Hinata. Adorava sua irmãzinha, irmãzinha que fora dada pelo destino quando ela e seu pai encontraram uma menininha de longos cabelos negros e olhos tão claros, que julgaram ser cega, assustada, encolhida perto de um barril no cais. Acolheram a criança e desde o primeiro momento foi amor a primeira vista, o governador a adotou como sua filha mais nova e Tenten a adotou como a irmã que sempre quisera ter. – Foi realmente um dia magnífico aquele domingo – sussurrou e fechou os olhos voltando a lembrar daquele domingo.

... Uma agitação perto de onde elas estavam, as pessoas começaram a correr, assustadas, as três, Mary, Hinata e Tenten, andaram mais depressa pelo caminho mais livre e mais perto para casa.

- Piratas! – alguém havia gritado perto delas. – Piratas invadindo a cidade! – pronto, o alvoroço estava completo. Tenten pôde perceber o terror nos olhos de Mary e um início de pânico no rosto de Hinata.

- Mary, pegue na mão da Hina! – Tenten sabia que sua irmã era delicada e tinha uma saúde um pouco frágil, e que era muito fácil dela cair quando estivesse correndo.

Viu Mary pegar na mão de Hinata, que não reclamou. Tentou olhar para trás, para ver o que realmente estava acontecendo. O que viu a deixou assustada: um homem, grande, uns dois metro de altura, robusto, medonho, acabava de cortar a barriga de um garoto que aparentava ter a sua idade.

Olhou para os lados e viu uma roda de metal ali perto, parou de correr, pegou a roda e rapidamente jogou na direção do grandalhão que estava prestes a dar um golpe certeiro na cabeça do mais novo. Não precisou nem olhar duas vezes para onde atirara, saiu correndo na direção contrária a multidão, saiu correndo para onde estavam o homem grande e o garoto.

- Mary! – gritou enquanto corria até o garoto. – Leve Hinata para casa! Depois me junto a vocês! – saiu correndo.

- Tenten! – voltara sua cabeça na direção de Hinata. Dera-lhe um sorriso como a dizer "não se preocupe ficarei bem".

– Hina! Vá para casa e depois eu me encontrarei com você! – voltou-se para frente, não estava tão distante assim do garoto caído.

Parou de correr e se agachou para ficar na altura do garoto.

– Você está bem? – percorreu com os olhos o corpo do garoto, localizou o corte na extensão da barriga, parecia sério, profundo. Sorriu, para tentar amenizar a tensão do momento.

- Eu estou bem – escutou o garoto resmungar, parecia irritado por ela estar ali. – Você não deveria estar correndo como todos os outros? – percebeu que o garoto tinha forças suficientes para discutir com ela.

- De onde estava, me parecia que ia ser decepado. – dera um pequeno sorriso, tinha que admitir, desdenhoso para o garoto a sua frente.

- Acho que você deveria correr... – notou que o garoto olhava para além de seus ombros. Nem precisou olhar para imaginar que o homem que havia acertado estava se levantando. Olhou ao redor e viu a espada ao lado do garoto

- Me empresta a sua espada? – com um sorriso, nem esperou ele responder, pegou a espada rapidamente, pensava agora, essa fora a sua sorte, no mesmo momento o grandalhão lhe lançava um golpe de espada.

Defendeu como pôde, com a destreza que obteve durante todos os seus treinos. O homem era grande, ela sabia, não conseguiria sair completamente vitoriosa daquela luta e nem pensava em contar com a ajuda do garoto, ele poderia até ter forças para discutir com ela, mas parava por aí, o corte lhe impedia de sequer sentar direito, o que dirá se levantar.

Analisou a situação, o homem era gigante e sua força o triplo da dela, teria de dar um jeito de fugir dali, mas como? Estava claro o que o grandão a sua frente queria: o garoto que ela tentava defender.

Percebeu uma brecha na luta, por ela ser menor, por ela ser mais leve, ela era bem mais ágil do que o grandão com quem estava lutando e naquele instante ela agradeceu por ser uma mulher, esperou o momento certo, deu uma rasteira no homem, viu-o cair e no mesmo instante com a roda de metal que estava ali perto, deu-lhe uma paulada na cabeça, o homem caíra inconsciente. Essa era sua chance de sair dali com o garoto ferido.

Percebeu uma ponta de surpresa nos olhos pérolas do garoto.

- Vamos, essa é a nossa chance de fugir dele! – estava apressada, começava a enlaçar o garoto para poder levantá-lo e levá-lo a um lugar seguro.

- Você o matou? – percebeu que ele estava tentando protestar a ajuda para levantar e andar.

- Não! Apenas o deixei inconsciente! Não sei por quanto tempo e ora vamos! Você não está em condições de rejeitar nenhum um tipo de ajuda! – apertou de leve os braços na cintura do garoto, para lhe lembrar do ferimento "ouch" escutou ele reclamar e sorriu quando ele a deixou levar.

Estavam andando, bom, de certa forma, a passos de formiga era verdade, mais ao menos estavam andando. Viu mais homens parecidos com o grandão que tinha deixado inconsciente e instintivamente, puxou a ela e ao garoto para uma viela que tinha ali perto, esperaram todos os homens desaparecerem das vistas deles.

- Bem, já percebi que você não é um simples ladrão de maçãs. – viu o garoto tentar falar algo, mas não deixou. – Não preciso saber quem é, nem porque o estavam procurando, nem muito menos o porque queriam você morto! E – olhando para o ferimento do garoto. – No momento o que precisamos mesmo, é tratar desta ferida.

- Você é assim sempre tagarela? – viu o garoto resmungar.

- E você é assim sempre mal educado para com aqueles que te protegem? – nem esperou a resposta. – Vem, vamos, o Joe's não está tão longe e os homens parecem estar distante de nós. – apressou-se em se levantar e a enlaçar novamente os braços na cintura do garoto.

- Joe's? – viu o garoto arquear uma sobrancelha quando chegaram nas portas dos fundos, de uma taverna.

- Joe! – Deixou o garoto sentado ali perto e foi abrindo a porta dos fundos e chamando pelo dono do local. – Joe, sou eu! Tenten.

- Por Deus menina! Deveria estar em casa, há piratas na cida... – viu o homem rechonchudo e do longos bigodes louros que atendia pelo nome de Joe, parar de falar assim que pôs os olhos no garoto ferido. – Querida, não vou perguntar o que andou aprontando, nem muito menos o que ele fez para conseguir esse corte.

Viu o garoto fazer uma careta de descontentamento com a frase do Joe.

- Certo Joe, certo! Me ajude a levá-lo para dentro, ele precisa de cuidados e eu não posso simplesmente levá-lo até minha casa!

Viu Joe levantar o garoto com extrema facilidade e mais uma vez ouviu o garoto reclamar qualquer coisa por estar sendo levado.

Joe depositou o garoto num pequeno leito improvisado por ela, Tenten, alguns panos de mesa para o chão ficar mais fofo e mais outros amontoados para se fazer de travesseiro.

- Deite-o aí Joe, vou até lá em casa, para pegar o material necessário e acalmar meu pai e minha irmã.

Saiu correndo, se escondendo quando necessário, chegou em casa e entrou cuidadosamente para não fazer barulhos, não queria, nem podia escutar reclamações agora. Viu Hinata entrar na cozinha, onde tinha todos os aparatos para cuidar de ferimentos.

- Tenten?

- Hina! Você me deu um susto!

- Você está bem irmã? – Hinata olhou para o que a irmã estava pegando.

- Hum... Er... Estou bem sim – estava desconcertada. – Isto é para um amigo meu. – Hina, por favor não tenho tempo para explicações, diga ao papai que estou bem certo? Que estou lá no Joe! Prometo lhe explicar tudo depois – o tom era de súplica.

- Está bem, mas você terá de me contar tudo depois está bem?

- Certo! – saiu correndo no mesmo instante. Estava rezando para que o garoto não estivesse morto a esse momento, quando estava descendo uma das ruas que dava para a Taverna do Joe's avistou um navio lá longe, com uma bandeira pirata içada, calculou que logo mais a noite estariam já no porto da cidade.

- Joe! – estava esbaforida devido a corrida. – Como ele está?

- Tenho tentado mantê-lo acordado.

- Ah! Finalmente você chegou. – torceu a boca, ele poderia estar muito fraco, mais ainda tinha forças para reclamar de qualquer coisa.

- Oras! Não sejas tão reclamão. – se agachou e com uma certa rapidez tirou a camisa do rapaz.

- Uou! Isso dói!

- Me desculpe, me desculpe. – com um pouco da água que Joe trouxera, começou a lavar a ferida, o sangue coagulado e que agora não parava de sair.

- Joe, pode me trazer uma garrafa de rum?

- Você vai beber agora? – viu o garoto arquear uma sobrancelha.

- Aqui querida – Joe lhe entregou uma garrafa nova de rum.

- Obrigada Joe! Não, não irei beber agora, acontece que é bom para lhe limpar a ferida. Tome. – entregou um pedaço de pano enrolado. – Para você morder quando sentir muita dor.

- Hmpf! Não preciso!

- Não é? – derramou o rum no ferimento sem delicadeza nenhuma.

- Ouch! Isso arde! Queima! Sabia?

- Imagino. – um pequeno sorriso em sua face. Estava terminando de limpar. – Bem, você terá de confiar em mim agora. – começava a pegar algo dentro da pequena bolsa que trouxera

- Confiar? O que você vai fazer? – ele, o garoto estava desconfiado, uma sobrancelha arqueada.

- Bem... – estava segurando uma agulha grande e uma linha grossa de costura.

Percebeu o garoto olhar com certo espanto.

- Você vai me costurar? É isso?

- Sim! Precisamos fazer seu sangue estancar! E se a ferida não for fechada, ela nunca irá sarar. – Já ia avançando para costurar o garoto quando a mão dele, firme, fria, e um pouco áspera tocou a sua, suave, quente e meio trêmula.

- Alguma outra vez você fez isso? – ele indagou um tanto incerto.

- Não! – viu o rosto do garoto ficar lívido e tratou de acrescentar rapidamente – Mas já acompanhei diversas vezes essas costuras! Mary sempre dizia que devíamos aprender essas coisas, para o nosso próprio bem.

- Certo. – notou que ele soltara a sua mão. – Vou confiar em você e vou deixar você me costurar! – viu-o olhar para Joe e perguntar – Você pode me trazer uma outra garrafa de rum? Quero ter certeza que não sentirei dor alguma.

- Nada disso! Você pode ser o que for! – Tenten ralhou. – Mas ainda é um rapaz e não está em idade para se embebedar!

- Não estou? – viu-o arquear novamente a sobrancelha, percebeu naquele momento, que este pequeno gesto irritava-a terrivelmente.

- Não, não está! – abrandando um pouco a voz ela lhe disse – Vai doer um pouco, pode usar o pano. – e começou a costurar-lhe.

Ele até que agüentou bem, não reclamou, apenas alguns pequenos gemidos contidos de dor, percebeu que o pano havia ficado em frangalhos e em dado momento ele havia ficado inconsciente, melhor assim, pensou, ao menos não sentiria tanta dor.  
Estava terminando de limpar-lhe a barriga quando ele acordou aos poucos. Ficou corada, um pouco sem jeito, percebia agora que a barriga do garoto era perfeita, bem talhada, exceto pelo ferimento. E ao olhar ele acordar, percebeu também que o rosto era tão belo quanto a sua barriga. Seus cabelos, longos e negros combinavam com ele. Foi pega de surpresa com a pergunta que ele lhe fizera.

- Por quanto mais tempo você vai ficar avaliando o meu ferimento? Ou será que é outra coisa que você está avaliando?

- Você é muito atrevido para quem estava em apuros há algumas horas atrás, não acha?

- Não, não acho. – sua resposta fora desdenhosa, convencida. – Então? Terminou?

- Sim terminei, apenas preciso enfaixar-lhe.

- Certo.

- Vai deixar uma cicatriz. – conversava com ele enquanto enfaixava a barriga.

- Não me importo muito com isso. As garotas acham cicatrizes, sexy!

- Você é bem convencido não? – estava quase terminando de enfaixar. Não esperou pela resposta. – Vi um navio pirata logo mais cedo, quando estava voltando para cá, algo me diz que era um dos seus, digo, não esses grandalhões que estavam querendo você, mas, alguém que veio por você.

O garoto ficou calado, olhando para ela.

- Preciso ir, antes que façam alguma outra coisa para a cidade.

- Está bem. – terminou de enfaixar a barriga e se levantou. – Vem, eu te ajudo a se levantar!

- Eu estou bem! – ele tentou se levantar e no mesmo instante cambaleou para frente. Tenten fora rápida e o segurara.

- Você é bem teimoso né? – apoiando ele em seus braços, para ele poder andar, ela se dirigiu para a porta dos fundos – Eu te levo até as docas! – antes de fechar a porta deu um grito – Joe! Estou indo! Obrigada por tudo.

- Espere! – viu o garoto exitar.

- O que houve? – notou que ele tirava alguma coisa de seu cinto, um brasão, com um dragão negro e de olhos tão brancos quanto os deles.

- Joe! – o homem aparecera na porta. – Pendure isto em um lugar visível.

Joe analisou o brasão, olhou para o garoto e assentiu com a cabeça.

- Certo, agora vamos Sr. Eu posso caminhar sozinho!

- Está bem, está bem! Estou indo. – e rumaram a caminho das docas.

Assim que chegaram às docas viu um pequeno bote atracar. Um homem muito belo, de longos cabelos presos em um rabo de cavalo baixo e olhos tão brancos quanto à lua, percebeu ser algum tipo de parente do garoto, e que aparentava ter uns vinte anos.

- _Kaius_! – escutou o garoto sussurrar.

Não escutou o que o homem chamado Kaius sussurrou de volta, apenas o final.

- _Venha, vamos, papai está prestes a aportar na cidade para procurar você! Eu e a mamãe conseguimos o convencer a me deixar vir primeiro._

Notou que o homem chamado Kaius olhava-a e escutou-o perguntar

- _Namorada?_

_­_- _Não! Ela me ajudou contra os outros._

_­­_- _Hm, certo! Ande logo, papai não me deu muito tempo! _– o homem chamado Kaius já estava de volta ao bote e o garoto estava com metade do corpo dentro.

- _Espere! –_ escutou o garoto sussurrar e o viu saindo do bote e caminhar, com certa dificuldade até si.

- _Tome! – _ele tirou um cordão, que tinha um pingente com o mesmo emblema do brasão dentro do disco prata: um dragão negro com olhos tão brancos quanto a lua.

- _Não posso aceitar! –_sussurrou de volta.

­- _Isto, _- viu o garoto marcar, com uma adaga, na parte de trás do pingente uma letra. –_ É uma forma de agradecimento à tudo que fez por mim hoje. – _viu-o pausar para puxar o ar –_ Ninguém irá sequer lhe tocar. Você estará protegida._

Permitiu que o garoto colocasse o cordão em seu pescoço e deu um pequeno suspiro. Notou um pouco tarde que o garoto segurava o seu queixo com uma das mãos.

- _Você é muito bela, apesar de lutar como um garoto!_

_­_- ­_E você é muito reclamão! Apesar de estar ferido. – _percebeu um pequeno sorriso de canto na face do garoto, antes de ser beijada por ele.

- _Adeus minha pequena protetora!_

E com isso, Tenten viu o garoto partir com o tal de Kaius...

- Tenten!

- Não, espere, estou sonhando! Não me acorde Hinata!

- Hahahaha! Boa! Vamos levante-se daí! Acabo de descobrir que os ciganos estão na cidade! – uma bela garota de longos cabelos negros, presos com uma pequena presilha prateada, e de olhos cristalinos sacudia sua irmã mais velha, que parecia haver dormido ali no banco do jardim enquanto lia.

Abriu os olhos castanhos, para encontrar sua irmã toda contente lhe contando a novidade.

- Sério que eles estão aqui? – Tenten estava desperta e igualmente entusiasmada com a notícia.

- Seríssimo! Venha, vamos, Mary não irá nos acompanhar!

- Está bem, estou indo, me deixe apenas encontrar meus sapatos! – Tenten procurava por eles. Ainda estava um pouco entorpecida com o sonho que tivera. Sonho de um domingo de há exatamente sete anos atrás.

Estava agora com 23 anos, ganhara muitas curvas, comumente escondidas em vestidos folgados e práticos, seus cabelos castanhos, eram mantidos longos, mas sempre escondidos por coques ou pela bagunça, se tornara uma mulher prática e sem vaidades. Hinata, sua irmãzinha querida, tinha agora 21 anos, Tenten avaliava: delicada, pequena, voz doce, um belo rosto, muito bonita mesmo. Qualquer um se apaixonaria por ela!

- O que será que eles vão apresentar para nós hein, Hina?

- Não sei!

E as duas saíram abraçadas uma a outra em direção ao portão de casa, estavam contentes, risonhas.

- Ah! Naruto pediu-nos para estarmos aqui na hora do almoço Tenten! Sem atrasos hein! – Hinata avisara a irmã, sabia que Tenten se atrasava facilmente quando tinha ciganos na cidade. – Ele disse que quer falar algo conosco e com o nosso pai.

- O que será? – Tenten estava curiosa, Naruto era seu amigo desde que ali ele chegara, e da sua irmã, bem... Ela tinha fé que um dia eles ultrapassariam a barreira da amizade e seriam algo mais!

**-**

**-**

**-**

**_BEIJOS RELUZENTES DE ANO NOVO \o/_**

**_FELIZ ANO NOVO PARA VOCÊS_**

**_Confeitinhos adorados e dourados!_**

**Beeeeeeeeeeeeem, cá estou eu com o primeiríssimo capítulo desta fic!**

**E eu achei que vocês mereciam esse presente de ano novo, por isso estou postando o primeiro capítulo agora \o/ **

**Muito obrigada a todos que lêem a fic! E muitíssimo obrigada as que comentaram, eu fico extremamente feliz *.***

**¹ **Música de Secret Garden, **Greenwaves**, eu diria que daria o toque especial escutar ela enquanto se lê a história contada pelo cigano, digo isso porque foi assim que escrevi essa parte! Escutando a música ^^

**Antares D****.** Bem, eu não se você tá se referindo ao nome da fic ou ao sumário 8D Mas a fic ganhou a música tema depois que eu comentei com a U. yuuki sobre a idéia que eu tava e ela me mostrou "The Reel" e ela é só instrumental e combina com a fic, e eu confesso que escuto "The Islander" também, pra escrever a fic!

Pronto! Demorei menos do que pensei que ia demorar pra postar o primeiro capítulo xD Espero que não tenha se esquecido da fic aqui ^^ E espero que tenha gostado desse primeiro capítulo, tanto quanto eu gostei de escrevê-lo \o/ Beijos reluzentes de ano novo! E um ótimo ano novo pra você!

**Hyuuga ALe**: Moça, eu simplesmente adoro você! É sério *.*

Bem, como posso dizer, não posso adiantar! Senão perde a graça! Me desculpe x.x

_"Uma historia para toda a vida..._

A lenda da chave de uma cidade que parou no tempo, da mulher mais bela que já existiu e do amor de um homem que morreu para protegê-la..."

No caso, nesta parte, necessariamente, é uma lenda, que é contada há anos! Perceba que está no passado a frase e que o homem morreu! Você não acha que eu seria louca de matar o Neji né? 8D

JAMAIS! E eu espero que tenha gostado desse primeiro capítulo \o/ De verdade ^^ E muito obrigada por ler a fic \o/

Beijos reluzentes de ano novo e ótimo ano novo pra você moça!

**Uchiha Yuuki****:** MEU CHUCHU! MEU CONFEITO! MINHA JUJUBA!

E aí, consegui fazer uma surpresa pra você? ;D A intenção era essa!

Gostou?!!! Espero que sim Chuchu meu!

Um beijo do tamanho do meu coração, lá dentro do seu coração! AMOUR ~

**Lust Lotu's****:** Outro presente \o/ E espero que goste desse aqui também!

Eu fico tão contente que goste das fics *.* Obrigada mesmo por lê-las! Neji e Tenten também é meu casal favorito, confesso a você que to louca, para a outra fic (a trilogia) chegar logo na terceira parte, que é a do Neji e da Tenten 8D

Beijos reluzentes de ano novo \o/ E ótimo Ano Novo \o/

**Prisma-san**: Tudo, menos formalidade comigo! 8D Pode me chamar apenas de Naia, ou de Naia-chan ou de Naiara, ou de qualquer outro apelido, menos formalidade! 8D (to falando assim, mas eu não to reclamando não viu! Nem brigando!)

Ah *.*

Eu fico até com vergonha com um elogio desses! E eu que adoro suas fics e acho você uma ótima escritora! Fico aqui envergonhada! Que bom que gostou do trailler \o/ Espero que goste desse primeiro capítulo também \o/

Muito obrigada mesmo por ler a fic!

Beijos reluzentes de ano novo e um ótimo Ano Novo \o/


	3. Lembranças de uma tarde de domingo II

**Disclaimer: **_**Naruto**_** nunca irá me pertencer! Infelizmente, porque eu iria fazer horrores com o Neji, huhuhuhu.**

**Aviso: capa do primeiro e do segundo capítulo desta fic se encontram no meu perfil \o/**

**Agradecimentos especiais: **_**Prisma-san**_** por ter me passado uma música maravilhosa que me ajudou a escrever este capítulo*.***

_**Uchiha Yuuki **_**por ter me agüentado tanto, enchendo a paciência dela \o/ e por ter betado o capítulo. Chuchu maravilhoso!**

**WELL, se vocês querem um conselho, eu digo pra ler este capítulo escutando Spanish Nights – Blackmore's Night, tem no youtube \o/**

**.**

**Vamos ao capítulo:**

_**Lembranças de uma tarde de domingo  
Parte II**_

Sua cabeça estava latejando; tentou tocá-la, mas algo impediu sua mão.

"_O que seria?"_

Abriu, vagarosamente, os olhos enquanto se acostumava com a pouca luz que havia no local. Contudo, a primeira coisa que viu foi um homem, largado, em um canto próximo a ele, preso por grossas corretes de metal. Tentou, novamente, mexer suas mãos - agora percebendo que elas estavam presas no alto de sua cabeça, por correntes, tão ou mais, grossas que a do homem ao seu lado.

"_Como havia parado ali?_"

Sim, agora lembrava - Neji deu um sorriso amargo- Estava em mais uma daquelas buscas por sua irmã desaparecida.

- _Yuuki... – _sussurrou o nome de sua irmã. Desde que ela desaparecera, há catorze anos, ele, seu pai e seu irmão faziam buscas por ela. De fato, nunca desistiram, por sua mãe e por eles próprios; ela era a alegria da família, a pequena jóia preciosa tanto de seus pais quanto de seu irmão e sua também.

- _Kaius _– sorriu com tristeza, seu irmão mais velho iria lhe matar por ter deixado ser pego. Aliás, o que Kaius vivia repetindo? "_Nunca deixe ser pego, Neji. Seria a ruína de nosso pai. Nossas cabeças são uma ótima moeda de barganha, não acha?"_. Sim, as cabeças dos filhos do rei dos piratas eram, realmente, uma ótima moeda de barganha e, justamente, por isso Kaius iria lhe matar.

Pôs-se a lembrar em como chegara naquela situação. Estava ele, Kaius e seu pai procurando por Yuuki; tinham uma pista que levavam até uma cidade, não muito longe de onde estavam, quando o navio foi atacado. Certamente, o fato de navio pirata sofrer ataques não era surpresa, principalmente se esse fosse fruto de outros navios piratas. O maior problema era que esse ataque fora feito por um pirata que odiava seu pai; sempre querendo seu título, toda a sua riqueza e seu poder sobre todos os piratas. Lutara ao lado de seu pai e seu irmão, sua mãe, estava na casa que seu pai havia construído para ela na cidade de Ushnisha.

Suas pernas e seus braços estavam doendo e sua cabeça parecia ter sido acertada por uma bola de canhão. Agora, lembrava perfeitamente como fora apanhado. Um troglodita, três vezes o seu tamanho, que não tinha muita agilidade, mas em um dado momento acabou se distraindo com um grito de seu irmão o que lhe custou uma marretada na cabeça.

Estava ali, preso, dolorido e, literalmente, de pés e mãos atados. Lembrava de ter sentido o barco parar e de ter agradecido aos céus, ou aos mares, por ter percebido isso, o que fora a sua salvação. Bem, pensava agora, não fora, realmente, a sua salvação, fora a garota a sua real salvação, mas fora o princípio.

Viu o homem, que lhe acertara, - cujo se encontrava,o que até ousava dizer, com uma expressão de quem estava prestes a ganhar mil moedas de ouro - chegar perto de si. Pensou rápido. Aquela era sua chance única de sair, de lá, vivo.

- Preciso de um banheiro.

- Faça aí mesmo, seu fedelho!

- Bem, até poderia fazer, mas você não quer que o rei pirata saiba que o filho dele sofreu maus tratos, não é? – viu o troglodita resmungar qualquer coisa e soltar as correntes das mãos.

- Não tente nada, entendeu? – o troglodita, segurando seu braço esquerdo, rosnou. – Estarei do seu lado.

De alguma forma, que agora não lembrava mais, o troglodita o deixou só e isso foi a sua deixa. Saiu correndo, silenciosamente, para fora do navio, ação que não dera muito certo; alguém havia notado a sua fuga e juntamente a um bando de piratas, aquele troglodita, do tamanho de uma árvore, corriam atrás dele.

Por fim, conseguiu sair do navio e notou que a cidade estava um pouco cheia. Isso era um problema. De fato, o povo poderia ajudar tanto quanto poderia atrapalhar. Saiu correndo do jeito que podia - aos trancos e barrancos- porém, ainda estava um pouco fraco e, nesse momento, que escutou alguém gritar "Piratas", notou o caos que se instalara; bastava uma única palavra para toda uma cidade entrar em rebuliço e ficar de pernas pro ar.

"_Sua desgraça"_

Era isso o que pensava. Aquele momento havia sido a sua desgraça.

O troglodita já o havia alcançado e quando ele virara para trás, na tentativa de calcular a que distância estava de seu algoz, viu o brilho de uma espada e, no mesmo instante, sentiu uma dor lancinante em sua barriga. Não conseguiu manter-se em pé. Neji caiu sobre aquele chão de pedras irregulares e, pela dor, o corte havia sido feio, muito feio. Sendo assim, preparou-se para levar o próximo - e fatal - golpe.

Mas ele não veio.

"_Você está bem?" – _alguém o perguntou

Ficara confuso, o que uma _garota_ fazia ali?

- Eu estou bem – Ao invés de tentar ser um pouco amigável, acabou por resmungar a resposta. – Você não deveria estar correndo como todos os outros? – estava desconfiado, o que uma garota fazia ali, afinal?

- Parecia que você ia ser decepado – a viu dar um pequeno sorriso e, nossa, que sorriso! Por mais que fosse um sorriso de desdém, Neji ficara surpreso por não ter levado o segundo corte e, mais surpreso ainda, de ter sido salvo por uma garota.

- Acho que você deveria correr... – olhando por cima dos ombros da garota notou que o troglodita estava se levantando.

Percebeu que a garota havia focado seus olhos naquilo que descansava em sua bainha, a espada. -_O que ela pretendia?- _perguntava-se

- Me empresta a sua espada? – a viu, novamente, sorrir. Agora, um sorriso mais verdadeiro. Entretanto, ela nem esperou por sua resposta, pois prontamente pôs se a retirá-la de sua cintura e a manuseá-la.

Tinha que admitir, a garota a sua frente lutava muito bem - tanto para uma garota quanto para um garoto - isso o deixou amuado, pois estava se saindo melhor do que ele. Entretanto, com o decorrer da batalha, a jovem já se encontrava em problemas ; o troglodita era três vezes o seu tamanho e quatro vezes a sua força. Tentara sentar ou levantar, não se lembrava bem, mas aquele maldito corte o impedia.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tocou na a cicatriz em sua barriga. Neji lembrava, como se fosse ontem, a determinação daquela garota na luta, para não deixar o troglodita chegar perto dele. Nunca vira uma garota lutar tão bem quanto ela, exceto por Temari, pois essa foi criada, desde seu nascimento, como um menino.

Algo cuja garota tinha e o troglodita, não, era a agilidade, o que, durante a luta, fora percebido pela mesma. Viu-a analisar a situação para, logo em seguida, aplicar uma rasteira e uma paulada, na cabeça do troglodita, com uma roda de metal. _Ela o matara?_ Ficou espantado, pois para erguer a roda de metal era necessária força, e ela pegara na roda como se fosse uma pena e a metera na cabeça do homem, sem dó nem piedade.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

- Vamos, essa é a nossa chance de fugir dele! – notava que a garota estava apressada e que começava a enlaçar sua cintura, o que lhe deixou constrangido.

- Você o matou? – em vão, tentou se soltar dela, porém não tinha forças suficientes. Aquela ferida o estava deixando, demasiadamente, fraco.

- Não! Apenas o deixei inconsciente! – a garota o respondia um tanto naturalmente e, um tanto quanto, apressada.

Neji tentou, mais uma vez, se afastar dela, o que acabou lhe custando resmungos por parte da jovem.

Não sei por quanto tempo e...Ora vamos! Você não está em condições de rejeitar nenhum um tipo de ajuda!

- Ai! – ela havia apertado, propositalmente, os braços dele. Era a única explicação para ter sentido aquela segunda dor. Conquanto, viu-a,novamente, sorrir e se deixou levar.

Estavam andando muito lentamente, devido a sua condição, pois o ferimento lhe ordenava restrições. Viram mais piratas do navio que haviam-no aprisionado, em seguida, sentiu-se ser puxado pela garota para uma viela próxima de onde se encontravam. Por fim, esperaram todos os piratas desaparecerem de seu campo de visão para voltarem a caminhar sem riscos.

- Bem, já percebi que você não é um simples ladrão de maçãs. – ele a escutou falar, entretanto, ao tentar dizer algo, a garota não o deixou prosseguir.

– Não preciso saber quem é, nem o porquê de o procurarem. Muito menos o porquê de quererem tua cabeça E... – ao seguir o olhar da garota, notou que esse estava concentrado em seu ferimento. – No momento o que precisamos, mesmo, é tratar desta ferida.

- Você é sempre assim, tagarela? – finalmente ela parara de falar.

- E você é assim, sempre mal educado para com aqueles que te protegem? – ela nem esperou a sua resposta.

– Vem, vamos ao Joe's! Não está tão longe e os homens parecem estar distantes de nós. – ela estava se levantando e enlaçando os braços em sua cintura novamente.

- Joe's? – arqueou a sobrancelha assim que chegaram na porta dos fundos de uma taverna.

- Joe! – a garota deixara-o sentado ali por perto, enquanto pôs-se a abrir a porta e a chamar pelo homem que atendia pelo nome de Joe.Não escutou o que ela falou por último, estava cansado demais.

- Por Deus, menina! Deveria estar em casa, há piratas na cida... – viu um homem rechonchudo e de longos bigodes louros que parara de falar assim que pôs os olhos em seu ferimento – Querida, não vou perguntar o que andou aprontando, muito menos o que ele fez para conseguir esse corte.

Fizera uma careta ao escutar o que o homem falara. E, novamente, a garota se pôs a falar.

- Certo Joe, certo! Me ajude a levá-lo para dentro, ele precisa de cuidados e eu não posso, simplesmente, chegar com ele em casa!

O homem levantou-o com uma facilidade incrível. Neji tentara protestar contra o ato, mas logo percebeu que seria em vão. Por fim, decidiu ficar quieto.

Fora depositado num pequeno leito, improvisado pela garota, com alguns panos de mesa e mais outros amontoados a lhe servir como um travesseiro.

- Deite-o aí, Joe! – disse a garota enquanto corria até a porta da taverna - vou até lá em casa pegar o material necessário e acalmar meu pai e minha irmã.

"_O que? Ela ia deixá-lo lá com aquele homem?"_

Antes que pudesse protestar ela já havia saído.

- Sabe... - viu Joe olhar curiosamente para ele. – Ela é uma garota de ouro, espero que não a tenha metido em apuros. – impressão sua ou...Joe o estava ameaçando? Era só o que faltava! Sendo ameaçado por um taberneiro gordo e super protetor.

- Eu não a meti em apuros, ela que decidiu se meter em apuros sozinha! – resmungou.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Lembrando desse pequeno acontecimento há sete anos, Neji deu um sorriso, o que era raro; tão raro que espantou um pássaro que o rodeava no momento.

"_Aquela garota realmente fora um incômodo hein?"_

Fechou os olhos, voltando a se lembrar daquele domingo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

- Imagino com quem você esteja metido – escutou, novamente, Joe resmungar – Como fizeram esse corte em você?

Tentara se sentar, mas até isso estava sendo difícil. Sua barriga doía demais e o sangue não estancava. Sim, Neji estava fazendo um esforço enorme - para o seu próprio bem - ao tentar se manter atento à conversa.

- Estava correndo. – puxou o ar com extrema dificuldade. – Então, me desequilibrei e conseguiram me fazer este corte – tentou lançar um sorriso sarcásticos que, segundo Gaara e Sasuke, era tão comum quanto o fato dele se chamar Neji. Contudo, nem isso conseguia realizar com destreza.

- Hum... Nem vou perguntar por que o estavam seguindo. Na verdade, está claro como água que você está envolvido com aqueles piratas. – Joe parecia bastante desconfiado e irritado, também.

- Bom... – sua voz já estava pastosa, o sono começava a atingi-lo. Por fim, fechou os olhos.

- Hei! – abriu os olhos meio assustado com o grito de Joe.

- Não durma! Não quero ser esganado por ter deixado você morrer.

Tudo o que Neji fizera fora lançar um olhar de desprezo e soltar um resmungo qualquer.

- Joe! – com sinais de uma provável corrida, a garota se encontrava, sutilmente, esbaforida e corada. – Como ele está?

- Tenho tentado mantê-lo acordado.

- Ah! Finalmente você chegou. – segurou a vontade de rir ao vê-la torcer a boca, pois até isso era doloroso, pensando bem, o que, naquele momento, não doía? Dormir, talvez.

- Oras! Não sejas tão reclamão. – ela se agachou e com agilidade lhe tirou a camisa.

- Uou! Isso dói! – ela não se esforçou para ser delicada. Sim, havia doído bastante.

- Me desculpe, me desculpe. – fora o pedido de desculpas da garota.

Começou a limpar ferida com água trazida pelo Joe. Contudo, Neji começou a alimentar uma sensação; a sensação de desejar fechar olhos e sentir um pouco mais as delicadas mãos da garota a tocar-lhe a barriga. De fato, era uma sensação gostosa. O roçar de duas peles antagônicas lhe provocava, pois a pele dela, ao contrário da sua, era quente e suave.

_- "Não durma"_ - fora o pensamento permaneceu em sua cabeça até escutá-la fazer um estranho pedido a Joe.

- Joe, pode me trazer uma garrafa de rum?

- Você vai beber, agora? – Neji arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- Aqui, querida. – Joe lhe entregava uma garrafa nova de rum.

- Obrigada, Joe! Não, não irei beber agora, mas é bom para limpar feridas. Tome. – entregou-lhe um pedaço de pano enrolado. – Para você morder quando sentir muita dor.

Olhou para o pedaço de pano e considerou a oferta. Não; não precisava disso. Ele era um pirata!

- Hmpf! Não preciso!

- Não, é?

- Ouch! Isso arde! Queima! Sabia? – ela havia derramado, sem dó, o rum em seu ferimento.

"_Puro sadismo."_

Aquela garota era louca, só podia.

- Imagino. – viu um pequeno sorriso brotar-lhe na face, porém, ao término do serviço, escutou-a falar novamente.

– Bem, agora, você terá de confiar em mim. – ela estava pegando algo dentro da pequena bolsa que trouxera

- Confiar? O que você vai fazer? – o que ela iria fazer pra ter que dizer uma coisa dessas? Arqueou a sobrancelha como que para demonstrar sua desconfiança.

- Bem... – a garota estava exitando e, notou que ela segurava uma agulha grande juntamente a uma grossa linha de costura. Agora, não mais estava desconfiado. Neji estava espantado.

- Você vai me costurar? É isso?

- Sim! Precisamos fazer seu sangue estancar! E se a ferida não for fechada, ela nunca irá sarar. – ela já estava avançando para lhe costurar quando ele resolveu lhe impedir. Ao segurar a mão dela, notou que a mão da garota estava um pouco trêmula.

- Alguma outra vez você... Fez isso? – ele indagou um tanto incerto.

- Não – pronto, estava, decididamente, assinando a sua sentença de morte ao deixar aquela garota lhe costurar

– Mas já acompanhei, essas costuras, diversas vezes! Mary sempre dizia que devíamos aprender essas coisas, para o nosso próprio bem.

- Certo. – nem queria saber quem era essa Mary, mas deveria lhe agradecer no final das contas. Por fim, soltou, de forma que ela pudesse voltar a fazer o que estava pretendendo, sua mão. – Vou confiar em você e vou deixar você me costurar! – olhou para Joe. – Você pode me trazer outra garrafa de rum? Quero ter certeza que não sentirei dor alguma.

- Nada disso! Você pode ser o que for! – ela estava ralhando com ele. – Mas ainda é um rapaz e não está em idade para se embebedar!

- Não estou? – com essa pergunta, ao arquear a sobrancelha, não pudera deixar de notar que ela havia ficado irritadiça com seu pequeno gesto.

- Não, não está! – e ela amaciou a voz para dizer as palavras que viriam a seguir, antes de lhe começar a costurar – Vai doer um pouco, pode usar o pano.

Neji tentou agüentar como pôde. Segurou-se ao máximo para não reclamar, pois sabia que a culpa não era dela, então, contentou-se em soltar apenas alguns gemidos de dor. Por fim, o pano, que há pouco havia negado, estava em suas mãos e já se encontrava num estado deplorável; estava inutilizável.

De repente não sentiu mais nada, estava tudo escuro. Agora, Neji estava no paraíso, não sentia dor alguma.

"_Será que fora tudo um sonho?"_

Se fosse, não queria mais acordar, não queria sentir aquela dor cruciante novamente. Estava tudo tão calmo, tão sem dor, que decidiu abrir os olhos e, felizmente, se deparou com a garota voltando o olhar para a sua barriga, a qual estava quase limpa. Curiosamente, com uma pitada de convencimento, a viu corar. É, ela poderia ter os cabelos mais desarrumados que fossem e usar aquele vestido super folgado, mas havia de admitir, seus olhos cor de chocolate e seu rosto alvo eram, realmente, lindos.

Decidiu interromper aquele momento, para o seu próprio bem.

- Por quanto tempo mais ficará avaliando meu ferimento? Ou será que é outra coisa que você está avaliando?

- Você é muito atrevido para quem estava em apuros há algumas horas, não acha?

- Não, não acho. – sua resposta fora desdenhosa, convencida. – Então? Terminou?

- Sim, terminei. Apenas preciso lhe enfaixar.

- Certo.

- Vai deixar uma cicatriz. – estava conversando com ele enquanto fazia o serviço não remunerado.

- Não me importo muito com isso. As garotas acham cicatrizes sexies! – na verdade, ele sempre quisera ter uma cicatriz, mas não sabia que era assim, tão doloroso, ter uma.

- Você é bem convencido, não? – a garota estava quase terminando de enfaixar-lhe. Nem esperou pela resposta, novamente - Vi um navio pirata mais cedo, quando estava voltando para cá, algo me diz que era um dos seus. Digo, não esses grandalhões que estavam querendo você, mas alguém que veio por você.

Ficou calado enquanto olhava para o rosto que dera a notícia.

"_Será que era seu pai?"_

Se fosse, era melhor ir logo, antes que ele pusesse a cidade a baixo à sua procura.

- Preciso ir, antes que façam alguma outra coisa para a cidade.

- Está bem. – ao terminar de enfaixar-lhe a barriga, se levantou. – Vem, eu te ajudo a se levantar!

- Eu estou bem! – ele tentou se levantar e no mesmo instante cambaleou para frente. A garota fora rápida e o segurara.

- Você é bem teimoso, né? – ela o apoiou em seus braços para que pudessem andar. Dirigiram-se à porta dos fundos.

– Eu te levo até as docas! – antes de fechar a porta ela deu um grito – Joe! Estou indo! Obrigada por tudo.

- Espere! – precisava fazer alguma coisa, afinal tanto ela quanto Joe lhe salvaram a vida.

- O que houve?

Tirou de seu cinto o brasão de sua família, um dragão negro de olhos brancos.

- Joe! – assim que Neji o chamou, o homem aparecera na porta. – Pendure isto em um lugar visível. – assim outros piratas iriam ver o brasão e não iriam fazer nada contra ele. Era o sinal de respeito que havia entre lords piratas.

Joe analisou o brasão, olhou para Neji e assentiu com a cabeça.

- Certo, agora vamos Sr. "Eu posso caminhar sozinho"!

- Está bem, está bem! Estou indo. – e rumaram a caminho das docas.

Assim que chegaram às docas viram um pequeno bote atracar. Um homem, de longos cabelos presos em um rabo de cavalo baixo e olhos tão brancos quanto os seus, saía do bote.

- _Kaius_! – era o seu irmão, quatro anos mais velho que ele, Neji.

- _Neji! O que houve? _– seu irmão sempre fizera perguntas demais. Saíra, como seu pai dizia, a cópia da mãe._ - Venha, vamos! Papai está prestes a aportar na cidade para procurar você! Eu e a mamãe conseguimos o convencer a me deixar vir primeiro._

Percebeu Kaius olhar com interesse para a garota a qual estava do seu lado.

- _Namorada?_

_­_- _Não! Ela me ajudou contra os outros._

_­­_- _Hm, certo! Ande logo, papai não me deu muito tempo! _– Kaius já estava de volta ao bote. Porém, com metade do corpo dentro do bote, lembrou-se de algo

- _Espere! – _sussurrou e, ainda com dificuldades para caminhar, saiu do bote para ir até ela.

- _Tome! – _tirou o cordão que sua mãe havia lhe dado quando tinha completado quatro anos. O artefato prateado tinha um pingente em forma de disco e, em seu interior, tinha o símbolo de sua família, o dragão negro de olhos brancos.

- _Não posso aceitar! – _escutara-a sussurrar de volta.

­- _Isto... _- falava enquanto marcava com uma adaga, tirada de seu irmão, a sua inicial, um N, na parte de trás do pingente. –_ É uma forma de agradecimento à tudo que fez por mim, hoje. – _pausou para puxar o ar –_ Ninguém irá sequer lhe tocar. Você estará protegida._

Ficou feliz por ela lhe permitir colocar o cordão em seu pescoço.

_- E que pescoço mais macio - _pensou

Escutou-a soltar um suspiro muito baixo e, aproveitando-se da situação, segurou o queixo dela com uma das mãos. Estava com vontade de beijá-la, iria tentar a sorte, nunca mais a veria de novo mesmo.

- _Você é muito bela, apesar de lutar como um garoto!_

_­_- ­_E você é muito reclamão! – esbravejou - Apesar de estar ferido. _

Sorriu com o comentário dela, um pequeno sorriso formado com o canto de seus lábios, então a beijou, fora um beijo rápido, suave e doce. De fato, um beijo muito bom.

- _Adeus, minha pequena protetora! _– e pulou de volta para o bote.

- _Não acredito que meu irmãzinho está apaixonado!_

_- Cala a boca, Kaius. – _Neji ficara desconsertado com o comentário do irmão.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Irmão... Há quanto tempo não visitava o túmulo de seu irmão? Dois, três anos? Depois daquele domingo, a sua vida voltara ao normal, sua mãe havia ficado tão aliviada quando o viu. O corte? Descobrira depois, pois se não tivesse sido tratado e fechado logo, poderia, realmente, ter sido fatal.

Sua mãe, cuja morrera dois anos depois daquele domingo, estava muito doente e ninguém conseguiu tratá-la; seu irmão morreu um pouco depois, a marinha havia-o matado. No fim, sobrara apenas ele e seu pai que, acometido de dor e desespero, acabou por se descuidar e foi morto por um inimigo. Agora, Neji estava só. Sem seus pais e seu irmão só lhe restava a esperança de encontrar sua irmã. Por ele, por seus pais e irmão.

_- Capitão! - e_scutou alguém lhe chamar.

Neji, agora, tinha 23 anos, era um lord pirata, tomara o posto de seu pai, mas entregou o título de "rei pirata" para o seu amigo de infância, Gaara. Tinha uma grande tatuagem em suas costas, símbolo de sua "realeza", um grande dragão negro de olhos brancos. O seu navio era um dos mais temidos, só perdia para o lord pirata da América, e, francamente, estava pouco se importando com isso. O lord da América era um insano que adorava decepar seus inimigos vivos – não pôde deixar de sorrir sadicamente ao relembrar que esse lord era um amigo seu...

- Capitão! – lhe chamaram de novo.

- O que é, Austus? – sua voz grave sempre impunha respeito e medo, gostava dessa combinação.

- Chegaremos por volta da noite na cidade, capitão. O que devemos fazer? – o homem, agora, parecia estar receoso.

- Diga aos homens que podem se divertir na cidade, mas nada de roubos e seqüestros. Nada disso, ouviu-me? Esta cidade pertence ao lord do Ocidente e não queremos ter a sua fúria voltada para nós. Descartando o fato que não viemos para roubar; é apenas uma investigação.

- Certo, mas e o senhor, capitão? O que fará?

- Eu? – Neji sorriu sarcasticamente. – Traga-me a mulher mais bonita que encontrar e tentarei me divertir.

O homem lhe olhou com algum espanto no rosto.

- Uma mulher, capitão?

- E o que mais seria? Você por, algum acaso, acha que sou dado a gostar de homens?

- Não, capitão! – o pobre homem tratou de se corrigir.

- Não precisa me trazer uma mulher, Austus. Quando achar necessário ter uma, irei em busca – concertou - Pois bem, assim que atracarmos não quero ser perturbado, irei sair ao amanhecer.

- Sim, senhor! – o homem saiu de volta para a parte de baixo do convés.

- E eu pensando que você ia dizer que gostava de homens!

- Lee... – Lee era o braço direito de Neji, depois dele próprio, só confiava em Lee para lhe entregar o Black Dragoon, seu navio.

- Nem em seus sonhos mais tórridos iria dizer algo assim.

- Espero nunca ter um sonho desse tipo! – Lee era divertido, ao contrário de Neji, gostava de conversar bastante, tinha um espírito invejável, possuía grossas sobrancelhas negras e um cabelo em formato de cuia.

Após o comentário de seu braço direito, Neji apenas estreitou o olhar. O atual capitão se tornara um homem muito bonito, seus cabelos negros agora estavam abaixo de sua cintura presos num frouxo e baixo rabo de cavalo, seus olhos demonstravam uma frieza maior do que há sete anos atrás.

- Então, é para cá que a pista nos leva? – Lee olhou para a cidade que começava a surgir à sua frente; uma bela cidade.

- Sim, novamente, é para cá que a pista aponta. – Neji agora estava pensativo e Lee resolveu deixá-lo novamente sozinho.

Será que iria reencontrar aquela garota que o salvara? Pelo tempo, ela já devia estar casada e cheia de filhos. Será que a reconheceria? Não importava, estava seguindo uma pista, quem sabe, não seria dessa vez...

Quantas vezes o destino iria lhe empurrar até ali?

- _Carveñas..._ – inconscientemente tocava por cima da blusa a pequena cicatriz em sua barriga.

-

-

-

**HALLOOOOOOO meus chocolatinhos maravilhosos *.*  
°pegando a mania de uma certa Jujuba°**

**.**

**E como foram de ano novo? Devo dizer que o meu foi extremamente divertido 8D Dancei "HairSpray – The Age of Aquarius" yeah baby o.o Eu parecia uma louca, mais do que já sou XDDDDDD**

**E aí gostaram do segundo capítulo chocolatinho? *.* Espero que sim \o/ Tá vendo! Nem demorei pra postaaaar \o/**

**Uchiha Yuuki****:** Tra lá lá! Eu seeeeeeeeiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii, que você já leu este capítulo, meu Chuchuzinho! Mas, vou perguntar de novo! Gostou? *.*

Muito obrigada amour, por ter tido a paciência de me agüentar te azucrinando e por ter betado o capítulo!

Beijo chuchuzento pra você! Meu Chuchuzinho

**Hyuuga ALe****:** Eu não to brincando nããããoooooooooooo, eu acho você um miminho a parte *.* E muito obrigada pelo elogio *.* Neji e Tenten é tudo né? Adoro eles de paixão.

Moça, assim me deixa encabulada! Não sou muito boa com elogios não .

Ahá! Gostou deste capítulo? Inteirinho Neji *nham*

Nem demorei tanto assim pra postar né? 8D

E como foi seu ano novo? Espero que tenha sido bom^^

Beijos mimosos pra você moça mimosa! E muito obrigada por ler a fic

**Prisma-san:** Hahahahahahaha! Viu conseguiu mandar a review XDDDD

Nhaaaaaaaaaam *.* Que bom que gostou do capítulo \o/

Ahá! A Yuuki betou esse hoje e já to postando \o/ Espero que goste desse capítulo também^^

E obrigada novamente pela música! Leia o capítulo escutando ela XD Dá um "Q" a mais na história!

Beijo Prisados (adoro inventar nomes, percebeu?) e obrigadinha por ler a fic *.*

**Lust Lotu's****:** CAPÍTULO POSTADOOOOOOOO \o/

Nhaaaaaaam, espero que goste desse capítulo tanto quanto do primeiro \o/

Obrigada mesmo por acompanhar as fics *.*

Um bocado de Neji nesse capítulo ;D

Beijos luxuosos para você \o/

_**Muitíssimo obrigada a todos que lêem a fic, deixando ou não uma review ;D**_


	4. O rapto da noiva

**Disclaimer:**** Naruto, nem nenhum outro personagem me pertencem! Além do Esmond! Esse aí saiu da minha mente e foi amadrinhado pela U. Yuuki XD**

**Aviso:**** A partir de quinta, até o final de janeiro, fico completamente off da net! Meu namorado e minha cunhada chegam quinta *.* Sim, meu namorado é de Blumenau e mora lá! 8D Aceito os parabéns adiantado XDDDDDD (meu aniversário é agora no dia 21)**

**Capítulo betado pela Uchiha Yuuki! Obrigada minha Jujuba**

**Vamos ao capítulo:**

* * *

_"Eu estive em muitos lugares ao redor do mundo. _

_Sempre à procura de algo novo, mas, o que isso importa, quando todas as estradas_

_que eu atravessei sempre parecem voltar para você?"_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**O rapto da noiva e o Reencontro**_

Os risos emitidos pelas duas garotas que caminhavam pelo, pedregoso e irregular, chão eram de puro contentamento.

- Nossa, os ciganos conseguiram se superar dessa vez, hein?

- Ah, Hina! – Tenten soltou um muxoxo – Queria ter ficado para ver mais coisas.

- Tenten... – Hinata, com sua voz doce e suave, tentou amenizar o clima. – Naruto pediu-nos para não nos atrasarmos para o almoço, ele quer falar algo conosco e com papai.

- É mesmo! – voltara a ficar empolgada, tinha esquecido que Naruto queria falar com elas e com o pai delas. – O que será que ele quer, hein?

- Ah, não faço a mínima idéia.

- Não faz mesmo Hina? – Tenten fazia uma cara maliciosa, tentando deixar a irmã com vergonha.

- Na... Não faço.

Rindo da cara vermelha de Hinata, Tenten abriu o portão de casa.

- Ah! Finalmente chegaram! – um homem alto, loiro e de intensos olhos azuis se dirigia à Tenten de braços abertos.

- Naruto! – Tenten correu até ele e deu um pulo abraçando-o.

- Pensei que iam se atrasar. – apertando o abraço, Naruto deu um beijo na testa de Tenten.

- É, a Hina não me deixou atrasar!

- Pois muito bem, agradeço a você, Hina, por ter conseguido essa proeza!

Hinata começou a rir, tanto do comentário de Naruto, quanto da cara da irmã depois do comentário e riu mais quando viu a careta de dor de Naruto depois de sua irmã ter lhe dado um chute na canela.

- Engraçadinho!

- Essa doeu Ten... – Naruto ainda fazia uma careta de dor, apenas, para comover a amiga, coisa que sabia ser incapaz de acontecer.

- Problema seu, bobão!

- Certo, certo. – levantou os braços sinalizando trégua entre ele e a amiga, enquanto caminhava até Hinata – Hina! – deu um abraço caloroso nela, não tão caloroso quanto o de Tenten, afinal aquela ali mais parecia um menino em suas atitudes e ações, mas um abraço caloroso. – Estava com saudades!

Hinata ficou ruborizada com a atitude do amigo, pois por mais que fosse comum - principalmente após a longa viagem como a que ele acabara de retornar -, nunca deixaria de ruborizar. O homem a sua frente era seu grande amor.

- Eu também estava com saudades. – reunindo todas as forças do seu ser, Hinata retribuiu o abraço e conseguiu responder ao comentário do rapaz.

- Então, meus amores, acho que papai está nos esperando, não? – Tenten sorriu e se encaminhou para a porta de casa. – E Naruto, seja bem vindo de volta, Almirante!

Naruto sorriu com o comentário da amiga. Ele nem sempre morara em Carveñas, chegou à cidade junto com a sua mãe, quando tinha 16 anos. Na época, lembrava bem, todos tinham-lhe virado as costas dizendo coisas terríveis sobre ele e a sua mãe doente. Os únicos a estenderem as mãos e a ajudarem a ele e sua mãe a se estabelecerem na cidade fora justamente o atual governador e suas duas filhas: Hinata e Tenten.

Sorriu ao se lembrar da primeira vez que as viu.

Tenten, já de primeira deu um abraço nele e começou a ajudar a pegar algumas coisas para a nova casa deles; Hinata, muito tímida e delicada, ajudava no que podia. Nutria um sentimento de amizade, profundo por Tenten, e bem, por Hinata nutria muito mais que isso. Hoje, Naruto tinha 23 anos, já não era mais aquele pobre garoto chegando numa cidade completamente hostil, pois havia se tornado o mais novo almirante de Carveñas. Com seus quase um e noventa de altura, curtos e espetados cabelos loiros intensificando seus olhos azuis e contrastando com sua pele, levemente bronzeada, Naruto de rejeitado garoto pobre, tornara-se o sonho de todas as moças solteiras e suas mães casamenteiras.

E foi assim que ele adentrou o portão da casa, que dava para a primeira sala, pensando em toda a sua trajetória até chegar ali, naquele exato local e exata hora. Com um sorriso contagiante, fora recebido pelo homem que se tornou a sua família junto com suas duas filhas.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

- Lee! – Neji voltava-se para o seu braço direito. Estavam caminhando pela parte mais remota da cidade, onde não havia quase nenhum cidadão.

- Diga lá – Lee, com um sorriso contagiante, virou-se para observar seu capitão e amigo. Quando estavam, apenas, os dois caminhando pelas cidades, Lee não o chamava de capitão, a pedido do próprio, "Não quero chamar atenção". E esse sempre fora o jeito do capitão do Black Dragoon, fazer tudo o que devia fazer sem chamar a atenção. Até quando estavam saqueando as cidades, ele era o mais discreto possível.

- Vamos para o centro, ocorreu-me que necessito de um bom rum! O que... – estreitou os olhos cristalinos na direção do homem ao seu lado. – Está em falta em minha cabine, e ficaria contente em saber o motivo.

Ainda com o semblante descontraído, Lee respondeu àquela sutil ameaça.

– Estamos sem nenhum no estoque, os homens acabaram com tudo há dois dias. – remexendo as mãos nos bolsos, Lee fitou o capitão a espera de alguma ordem.

Estreitando mais ainda os olhos, Neji se pôs a caminhar em direção ao centro. Necessitava de rum. E necessita descobrir algo mais sobre a pista que encontrara e o levara até a cidade de ouro do Lord do Ocidente; Carveñas.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Estavam todos acomodados na suntuosa mesa de madeira trabalhada. Essa, por sua vez, tinha detalhes que, até então, Naruto nunca havia percebido; os pés eram formados por pequenas flores talhadas, tais como os pés da cadeira na qual estava sentado, uma bela mesa em tom escuro coberta por uma, muito bem trabalhada, fina toalha de renda branca; o jarro de flores recém colhidas que, normalmente, ficava ali fora trocado por travessas de comidas e toda a aparelhagem necessária na hora do almoço.

Era sempre assim, Naruto percebeu, no café-da-manhã, no almoço e na ceia, as flores eram substituídas por comidas, jarras de alguma bebida gostosa e, por risos; risos de pura felicidade.

- Então Naruto, você prefere nos falar agora ou depois que almoçarmos? – Tenten percebera que ele estava quieto demais e um pouco embaraçado também, o que era um pouco estranho, dado que ele era sempre mais solto quando estava com a família dela. Família que, também, era dele.

- Falarei agora! – puxando todo o ar que podia para os pulmões e, vagarosamente, soltando-o, estudou o rosto das três pessoas que estavam ali. De fato, cada rosto demonstrava altas doses de curiosidade, o que já era de se esperar.

– Bem – começou ele -, antes de tudo, queria agradecer ao senhor, Sr. Mitasashi, por ter estendido à sua mão quando eu e minha mãe chegamos aqui nesta cidade. O senhor e suas filhas foram como três anjos que apareceram para nos ajudar. – parou de falar e, novamente, estudou os rostos dos presentes.

- E ajudarei sempre, Naruto, você sempre fez por merecer. – para encorajá-lo, o Sr. Mitasashi resolveu falar.

- Eu sei disso e agradeço, profunda e eternamente, por isto. – Naruto levantou sua taça de vinho como a um brinde. – as garotas estavam incrivelmente caladas percebeu, principalmente Tenten, que, por natureza, era uma tagarela. – Desde o momento em que cheguei nesta cidade trazendo comigo minha mãe doente, o senhor e suas filhas me apoiaram em tudo! E, - estava começando a ficar nervoso. – Tudo o que sou hoje, é por vossa causa. – levantou o vinho novamente, em direção ao governador e logo depois dando um gole. – Criei por sua filha mais velha um intenso e profundo sentimento de amizade. Nela encontrei a irmãzinha que nunca tive e alguém para fazer guerra de lama e tomar banho de mar.

Todos riram com o comentário. Tenten, por sua vez, lembrava bem das vezes que chegava toda suja de lama em casa.

– Seu bobão! Você sempre perdia a guerra! – ainda rindo, Tenten cutucou o amigo.

- Perdia nada! Só era cortês o suficiente para lhe deixar ganhar. – Naruto riu, aproveitando o momento para relaxar um pouco, antes de falar as palavras mais importantes de todo esse discurso. – Mas bem, sua bobona, me deixe terminar.

- Vá em frente!

- E – parou; olhou, rapidamente, para Tenten; olhou para o governador e, finalmente, olhou para Hinata, onde depositou seu olhar. - Por sua filha mais nova, criei um laço não só de amizade, mas também de puro amor, e durante todo esse tempo esperei por esse dia; o dia em que seria digno de vir até aqui, em vossa casa, não como um amigo de suas filhas ou como um quase filho do senhor, mas, como um homem. – notou a tensão que acabara de criar no ar e, por um segundo sequer, não desviava o olhar de Hinata. – Por tudo que sou hoje, por tudo que sua filha mais nova me representa. Estou aqui, hoje, como o homem que deseja desposá-la. – sorriu com extrema felicidade ao notar um leve espanto no rosto de Hinata. – O senhor concede a mim, Naruto Uzumaki, a mão de sua filha, Hinata Mitasashi, em casamento? – terminou o seu discurso e sorrindo voltara a se sentar.

Fora interessante ver a reação de Hinata, pois ela estava, obviamente, surpresa, deixando, até o garfo cair de sua delicada mão.

- Bem – o governador estava sorrindo, contente com o pedido de casamento. -, Esta decisão não é cabida a mim. Primeiro devemos saber se Hinata está de acordo, não é mesmo meu jovem?

E voltando-se para Hinata, Naruto voltou a falar. – Hina, você aceita casar-se comigo? Ter o meu sobrenome e gerar filhos tão belos quanto você? – deu o seu sorriso mais radiante.

- Hina? – Tenten, dava umas sacudidelas em Hinata. A azulada se encontrava em estado de choque. – Hina, é agora que você responde sim. – Tenten sussurrou.

- Si... Si... Sim! – não conseguia falar direito, nem conseguia pensar coisa com coisa. Esta fora, definitivamente, a melhor surpresa durante toda a sua vida. – Aceito – firmando a voz, Hinata prosseguiu com a resposta. – Aceito casar-me com você, ter o seu sobrenome e lhe dar lindos filhos. – seu sorriso era radiante. – levantou-se da cadeira no mesmo instante em que Naruto se afastara da sua. Os dois deram um beijo cálido, doce, suavemente quente e se abraçaram fortemente.

- Este – Naruto começou a falar, enquanto tateava o bolso de sua blusa. – Foi o anel que meu pai deu a minha mãe quando eles se casaram e... Ela me fez prometer que eu só o daria à mulher com a qual desejasse partilhar o resto de minha vida. – abriu a caixinha mostrando um anel delicado, de ouro branco, com o desenho de dois corações pontilhados de pequenos diamantes. Eram tão delicados quanto a mulher à sua frente.

- Naruto! – Hinata começara a chorar de felicidade quando voltou a abraçar o, agora, noivo.

- Viva aos noivos! – Tenten levantou sua taça, e todos acompanharam o seu gesto. – Me esperem aqui! Tenho uma surpresa para vocês e antes de sair rodopiando de alegria portão a fora, deu um abraço e um beijo estalado em cada um dos pombinhos à sua frente. – Mary! Vá congratular a Hinata! Ela está noiva! – antes de sair ela avistou Mary e foi logo dizendo as boas novas.

- Oh meu santo Cristo! Noiva! – viu Mary exclamar e se apressar para a sala onde ocorria o almoço.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Quando ao olhar para o brasão de sua família pendurado ali, em uma das paredes daquela taverna, de um modo como se a mostrar que aquele brasão era mais importante do que qualquer outra objeto que ousava ser exposto na parede. Lá estava ele, naquela taverna que lhe trazia uma sensação nostálgica. Logo, Neji sentiu uma ponta de orgulho, pois fora ali, naquele mesmo chão ao qual estava pisando agora, que ele conhecera uma garota incrível que lhe salvou a vida e, de quebra, lhe deixou a primeira cicatriz. Deu um sorriso de canto, gesto que não passou despercebido por Lee.

- Pensando algo em particular, Neji?

- Apenas lembrando dos velhos tempos. – e tomando mais um gole do delicioso rum, escutou a porta ser aberta e uma garota entrar quase voando para dentro da taverna.

- Joe! – aquela voz... Era-lhe bastante familiar, onde mesmo teria escutado?

Sentou-se num dos bancos perto da bancada ao lado de um homem de longos cabelos negros e que era acompanhado, muito provavelmente, pelo amigo, um homem de cabelo curto e igualmente negro.

- Joe! – viu o rechonchudo dono da taverna ir até ela.

- Diga lá, querida! – Joe sorria de forma terna para ela.

- Você ainda tem vinho da safra de treze anos atrás? – ela estava ansiosa, queria fazer essa surpresa para, os agora noivos, Naruto e Hinata.

- Tenho sim, quer que vá buscá-la?

- Quero sim! Depressa Joe, é caso urgente!

E rindo, Joe se foi para os fundos da taverna, onde ficava a sua pequena adega.

Neji nem se deu ao trabalho de ficar olhando para uma garota mal vestida e que nem se preocupava ao menos em arrumar o cabelo.

- Até que ela tem um sorriso bonito, não é? – Lee cutucou o seu capitão.

- Quieto Lee, ou eu lhe jogo para os inúmeros seres marinhos que nos aguardam quando sairmos daqui. – Neji, definitivamente, não estava disposto a escutar piadinhas naquele exato momento, ainda estava lembrado de como chegara ali pela primeira vez.

- Obrigada, Joe! – e pegando uma garrafa de vinho, a estranha garota saiu quase da mesma forma que chegou, apressada e correndo.

Foi aí que Neji teve um vislumbre, de algo prata brilhar no pescoço da garota, e de ter notado um dragão negro dentro do disco de prata que pendia do pescoço da garota.

- Droga! – ele se estapeou mentalmente. – Como pude não estudar-lhe o rosto? Será que era ela, mesmo?

- O que houve?

- Hm, - ainda resmungando mentalmente, Neji voltou-se para Lee e lhe respondeu com toda a calma e frieza pela qual era conhecido. – Nada de mais.

- Joe! Há quanto tempo, não? – e voltando-se para o rechonchudo dono da taverna, Neji decidiu deixar o assunto para lá e focar-se no que viera fazer ali: pistas sobre sua irmã.

- Estava me perguntando quando iria falar. – e sorrindo Joe ofereceu outro copo de rum para o homem de olhos cristalinos à sua frente.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

- Ainda estão todos aí? – Tenten entrava na sala onde ainda estavam Naruto, Hinata e seu pai esperando por ela.

- Estamos todos aqui sim, minha querida, só esperando você para podermos almoçar! – e o governador dera um de seus contagiantes sorrisos, Tenten tinha a quem puxar, apesar de seu pai sempre dizer que ela se saíra totalmente à mãe.

- Pois muito bem, este – mostrando a garrafa de vinho para os noivos. – é o meu primeiro presente para vocês, pombinhos.

Naruto, ao pegar a garrafa, demonstrou-se admirado e comovido. – É da safra do ano em que cheguei a Carveñas!

- É sim! – e balançando-se nos pés, Tenten botou as mãos para trás, um típico gesto de vergonha, um dos seus raros traços de feminilidade.

- Oh! – agora era a vez de Hinata ficar comovida. – Irmã! – foi até Tenten e a abraçou, por saber que aquele gesto de Tenten era um ato de vergonha ela lhe sussurrou: - Não precisa se envergonhar irmã, adoramos o presente.

- É, sem dúvida, muito significativo para mim, Ten!– Naruto juntou-se ao abraço – Para nós – completou olhando para Hinata.

- Pois muito bem, vamos almoçar - Tenten foi a primeira a desfazer o abraço – Que eu estou faminta!

- Você sempre tá, bobona! – Naruto fez festa no cabelo dela antes de ir se sentar.

Fora um almoço e uma tarde agradável para a família ali reunida, estavam todos muito felizes e os planos para o casamento já estavam começando a serem feitos. A casa, o governador decidiu que seria presente dele. O casal merecia.

.

.

.

.

Enquanto isso, Neji não achava que a tarde tinha sido muito proveitosa. A pista sobre sua irmã, simplesmente, se evaporara. Estava, levemente, irritado e decidiu partir logo no outro dia, assim que o sol nascesse. Contudo, deixaria seus homens se divertirem por mais uma noite na cidade. Iria caminhar um pouco antes de voltar para o navio, ele decidira, não estava a fim de procurar qualquer diversão nos braços de qualquer mulher, beberia rum e depois iria dormir, pois estava, definitivamente, precisando disso. E de férias! Riu sarcástico, desde quando um pirata tira férias? Desde quando um lord pirata tira férias? Tinha conseguido se livrar de um imenso dever, ao passar o título de rei pirata para o seu amigo de infância, Gaara, não só o rei pirata como também o lord do Ocidente e aquela era a sua cidade-capital, e essa, era a lei que governava no mundo pirata, ao menos uma parte dela. Não estava disposto a pensar nas outras partes no momento. Quando já era noite e estava começando a caminhar de volta para o Black Dragoon Neji percebeu uma balbúrdia no centro da cidade.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Depois de um bom tempo conversando com o pai e com Naruto, Tenten, com o pretexto que ela precisava conversar coisas de mulher com Hinata e que não queria dois homens dando palpites na conversa, resolvera puxar Hinata para um passeio não muito longe de casa. E foi rindo que as duas irmãs deixaram o ambiente familiar e rumaram para a rua que, a este momento, estava calma.

- Então – Hinata com sua voz baixa e doce começara a falar – Qual era esse assunto de mulher que você queria falar? – riu para a irmã.

- Ah! Nada de mais – apertou Hinata num abraço. – Só queria minha irmãzinha só pra mim por alguns minutos, sabe? Aqueles dois lá – sacudiu o braço em direção à casa de ambas. – Não lhe largavam um minuto! Principalmente o Naruto bobão! – e deu um beijo estalado na bochecha de sua irmã menor.

- Tenten! Você tá com ciúmes? – Hinata quase riu de espanto, diante do ciúme da irmã.

- Aaaah! Estou sim! Agora podemos comentar sobre este noivado em paz! – e pegou na mão da irmã, Tenten gostava disso, da intimidade que existia entre as duas, foi amor à primeira vista quando se viram e Hinata lhe caiu do céu, um presente, que agradeceria pelo resto da vida.

Hinata riu, de pura felicidade, ofertou um sorriso doce, cálido, satisfeito e realizado. – Ele é um amor, não acha? – e olhou para o anel que estava em sua mão direita. Um belo anel pensou.

- Sim, é um amor de amigo, um amor de rapaz, um amor de homem e brevemente um amor de marido! – e Tenten estava feliz só de ver a felicidade da irmã.

- Marido... – sussurrou Hinata ainda rindo e olhando para o anel abobalhadamente. – Será que nossos filhos vão nascer loiros?

- Bem – Tenten franziu o cenho. – Primeiro se case e depois nós descobrimos, certo? – e apertando as mãos nas bochechas de Hinata completou. – Você é um amor de pessoa, Hina! Naruto também! Os dois serão felizes, é notável!

- Obrigada Ten...

E Hinata não conseguiu continuar a frase. Imediatamente, as duas se viraram para o centro da cidade, onde pessoas apavoradas começavam a correr.

- Invadiram a cidade! – foi tudo que Tenten conseguira entender dos gritos que escutavam. Em seguida, segurou a mão de Hinata e começou a correr para sua casa.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

- Diabos, Lee! O que está acontecendo? Não avisei que não eram para saquear a cidade? – E Neji corria para o centro para tentar conter o caos que os seus homens fizeram.

- Mas não foram os nossos que fizeram isso! – Lee corria ao seu lado.

- Madara... – disse o nome entre os dentes. – Só pode ser ele! Reúna os homens e voltem imediatamente para o Black Dragoon!

- E você o que irá fazer, Neji?

- Madara não invade uma cidade apenas para saquear, ele sempre tem algum propósito!

- Certo – e com isso Lee saiu correndo em direção ao local onde metade dos homens estava.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sentiu um puxão e no mesmo momento caiu no chão. – Hina! Você está bem? – ao se virar para olhar para a irmã, Tenten conteve um grito de pavor, Hinata, estava sendo segurada por um homem duas vezes o seu tamanho e no mínimo umas cinco vezes o seu peso.

- Solte-a! – Tenten conseguiu por fim conter o grito de pavor e falar algo. Olhando ao redor notou que tinha mais um homem - nem tão grande, nem tão pesado - por perto, decidiu que se fosse atacar, teria que desnortear o magricela de modo rápido e ir para cima do grandão.

- Solte-a! – estava ficando enfurecida, pois o homem estava quase quebrando o punho de Hinata.

O homem soltou uma sonora gargalhada e fixou seus olhos de predador em Tenten. – E quem é você para me ordenar alguma coisa mulher? Se duvidar, além de não soltá-la, irei levar você junto comigo! Adoro tigresas presas no pé da minha cama – e o homem lhe deu uma piscada e o magricela soltou uma sonora risada de escárnio.

- Deixe-a, Tranus! Já temos a que queremos, lembre-se o que o capitão disse!

- Sim. – suspirando, homem chamado Tranus deu as costas a Tenten, seu maior erro.

Não teve dúvidas de aproveitar a oportunidade que os dois homens lhe deram ao se virarem de costas.

Pulou no dorso do mais magro, segurando-se em seu pescoço, enquanto ele tentava se soltar dela

- Solte-me, sua vadia! Solte-me – era o que o homem ficava falando enquanto tentava se soltar dela, em vão.

Afinal, seu pai não a treinara para nada, estava preparada para matar aquele homem, ela tinha força, adquirira a força necessária para torcer o pescoço de um homem durante os seus treinos. Defenderia Hinata, que estava completamente assustada e tentava se soltar em vão, até o seu último suspiro.

- Não irei soltar você, seu filho da mãe! – e com uma das pernas, que agradeceu por serem longas, deu-lhe um chute em sua região mais sensível, e aproveitou o momento em que ele caíra no chão para esmurrá-lo e antes de se ver presa pelos braços do grandalhão, conseguiu torcer o pescoço daquele pirata maldito e filho da mãe.

- Vadia! – e o tal Tranus lhe dera uma bofetada tão forte que ela caíra no chão fazendo um machucado em seu braço direito. Reuniu forças para se levantar, o tapa lhe deixara desnorteada. Então se viu presa por aqueles enormes, gordos e nojentos braços. O desgraçado esquecera-se de lhe prender as pernas também, e, essa foi uma das primeiras lições aprendida durante o treino: use todo o seu corpo na luta. Deu-lhe um chute nas regiões mais sensíveis, foi a segunda coisa que aprendeu, tentar sempre atingir a região mais sensível do homem, isso lhe deixaria com uma vantagem tremenda. E de fato, deixou.

O homem se curvou de dor, caindo por cima dela. Quando estava conseguindo sair e ir correndo para Hinata viu um homem alto, imponente, de curtos cabelos negros a esvoaçar no ritmo do vento, seus olhos, negros como a noite, mostravam um brilho de excitação. Sua pele branca contrastava com os olhos e o cabelo negro. Levantou-se com fúria e antes que pudesse chegar até onde Hinata estava, viu o homem pegar sua irmã pelo pulso e jogar-lhe para o lado, notou que havia outro homem ao seu lado, nem de longe tinha a aparência do homem de olhos e cabelos negros.

- Leve-a daqui, o capitão a quer agora! – e sua voz tão profunda quanto à noite, lhe fazia tremer, lhe fazia ter medo. Uma voz que combinava com aquele brilho de excitação nos olhos negros.

Ele caminhou até ela, Tenten não conseguiu se mexer, ficou dando-se várias ordens mentais para fazer algo, sua irmã havia desaparecido num piscar de olhos!

E ele sorrira, um sorriso sádico.

- Você quem fez isso? – estava perto dela, bem perto, podia sentir seu hálito contra o seu rosto.

- Sim! – e ela conseguiu responder, conseguiu reunir forças e se mostrar forte. – Devolvam-na!

- Não é assim tão simples, mon cherrie. – sua voz era um entorpecente que a fazia ficar fora de si, não notou quando ele lhe segurou o queixo e roçou a língua nele. – Você é uma mulher surpreendente! E cheira, maravilhosamente, bem. – lambeu o queixo dela, chegando até o canto de seus lábios.

- Não toque em mim! – e com sua unha afiada, como uma garra, ela conseguiu lhe desferir um tapa que lhe deixou um rasgo no rosto e um filete saiu desse pequeno rasgo.

O homem olhou surpreso para ela, soltou o seu queixo e passou a mão em seu próprio rosto, rindo com satisfação quando viu a mancha de sangue em seu dedo.

- Uma mulher impressionante! Deveria – segurou-a pelo pulso e a puxou, suas costas bateram de encontro com o largo peitoral do homem. E com a outra mão ele lhe segurou o rosto e passou a língua por sua bochecha. – Levar você comigo e fazer de você minha gatinha de rua pessoal. Estou certo que teríamos noites alucinantes de sexo – e passou a língua por seu pescoço. Tenten estava imóvel, não tinha força alguma para se livrar do homem que lhe agarrara, seus braços pareciam duas grossas barras de aço e não demonstravam nenhum tipo de fraqueza.

Neji ficara petrificado com a imagem, estava procurando pelo capitão do navio que estava fazendo o ataque à cidade quando se deparou com uma imagem aterradora; Esmond, um dos mais perigosos piratas, puxando uma garota de encontro a si. E foi nesse momento que viu o cordão, que havia dado à uma garota que lhe salvara, sete anos atrás! Não podia ser! Esmond não poderia sequer tocá-la. Decidiu que já estava na hora de se utilizar do poder que exercia sobre outros piratas.

- Esmond, pare!

Esmond... Então era esse o nome do seu captor? Mas quem havia dado esta ordem? Quem quer que fosse, Tenten sentiu-se calma e segura por escutá-la, a voz era grossa, profunda e calma a acalmara.

Quando Esmond virou a cabeça para olhar quem foi que havia dado a ordem, Tenten aproveitou para fazer o mesmo.

- Neji? – era notável a surpresa na voz do homem. E Tenten quase tivera um surto, era o homem de longos cabelos negros que estava na taverna mais cedo e olhando em seus olhos, reconheceu aquelas íris, tão brancas quanto a lua. Era o garoto que salvara sete anos atrás!

- Solte-a Esmond, já lhe ordenei! – Neji rangia os dentes, estava enfurecido, a forma como aquele pirata segurava a mulher era simplesmente asquerosa.

- E quem você pensa que é para me dar ordens, Neji?

Decidiu que iria ser diplomata, não podia oferecer riscos à mulher que, ainda, estava presa aos braços de Esmond. – Ela está sob a minha proteção! – e com a cabeça apontou para o cordão de prata que estava no pescoço dela.

- Ah! Isto? – e Esmond segurou de forma displicente o cordão, para logo depois soltá-lo e passar a mão no pescoço de Tenten. – Nunca respeitei às leis e não será hoje que irei respeitar à um lord! – sorriu e novamente passou a língua no pescoço de Tenten.

- Solte-a, agora mesmo! – Neji estava em seu limite. Aquele pirata era, simplesmente, desprezível.

- Esmond. – uma voz firme e feminina soou na noite, Tenten conseguiu ver uma mulher envolvida num manto encarnado e alguns fios do que parecia ser longos cabelos vermelho-fogo esvoaçavam para fora do capuz. – Solte-a, Esmond, o capitão já tem o que quer e mandou-me vir buscar você! Não atraia a fúria dos lords piratas para o nosso navio, Esmond.

Esmond olhou por um tempo considerável a mulher encapuzada. Por fim, se decidiu. – Mon cherrie, ainda nos encontraremos! Você não é do tipo de mulher que vemos todos os dias – dizendo isso, deu uma mordida no queixo de Tenten, para logo depois soltá-la e desaparecer na noite junto da mulher.

Tenten bem que tentou ir atrás deles, mas, dois braços fortes lhe seguraram pela cintura impendido-lhe de ir atrás dos seqüestradores.

- Solte-me! Solte-me – e ela esmurrava em vão o peito do homem a sua frente. E começou a chorar – Eles levaram minha irmã! Deixe-me ir atrás daqueles cretinos.

- Não! – Neji tentava acalmar a mulher, ela estava tão desesperada que nem notou quando seus cabelos haviam ficado soltos, em longas cascatas castanhas. Ele sabia a dor de ver alguém desaparecer de sua vista e não ter a certeza de quando iria voltar a vê-la, por isso, falou as últimas palavras, antes dela parar de chorar. – Eu irei ajudar você a encontrar sua irmã! Não se preocupe. E sentados no chão, ele embalou a mulher até ela se acalmar completamente.

- Preciso – sua voz falhara. – Preciso avisar ao meu pai e ao Naruto que Hinata foi seqüestrada – se desvencilhando do abraço aconchegante, Tenten se levantou.

- Certo. – Neji se levantou no mesmo instante e notou a diferença de tamanho entre eles, ela devia ser bem uns trinta centímetros, menor que ele. – Irei com você.

- Obrigada – e ela hesitou. Olhou para ele e depois para o chão. – Você. – não conseguiu terminar a frase, o garoto tinha a face abaixada e estava próximo a ela, segurando o cordão no qual pendia um disco de prata com um dragão negro de olhos brancos dentro.

- Este colar, eu dei há muito tempo, para uma garota, que me defendeu e depois me tratou e, por fim, salvou minha vida. – Neji roçou os nós dos dedos no queixo da garota.

- Então... É mesmo você! – e por alguns segundos Tenten voltara a sorrir.

Neji não sabia como explicar aquela fisgada em sua barriga quando a viu sorrir; a mesma fisgada de sete anos atrás. E não conseguiu evitar o sorriso torto. – Sim, sou eu!

Voltando a caminhar em direção a casa, um pouco afastados, Tenten continuou a conversa.

– Acabei por não me apresentar naquele domingo. Muito prazer, me chamo Tenten.

- Nem eu me apresentei. Prazer Tenten, minha pequena lutadora. Chamo-me Neji. – sim, ele havia usado seu tom sedutor. De alguma forma estranha, aquela garota o atraía.

- Agora sei seu nome! – e Tenten não conseguiu evitar o rubor na face, a voz dele fora tão sedutora quando disse seu nome.

Achou estranho o portão da casa estar aberto. Quando entrou na casa, não conteve um pequeno grito de espanto, estava tudo bagunçado e Naruto estava sentado do lado de seu pai, no sofá da sala.

Naruto viu Tenten entrar pela porta da casa com um rapaz ao seu lado, algo estava errado, onde estava Hinata? – Tenten – segurou o fôlego antes da pergunta crucial.

- Hinata foi seqüestrada! – Tenten observou a incredulidade tomar conta do rapaz a sua frente.

**-**

**-**

**-**

_**Hallo meus chocolatinhos maravilhosos \o/**_

**E aí o que acharam do terceiro capítulo? ;D  
Foi uma gostosura escrever ele *.***

**Prisma-san: **PRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII 8D

Tra La La e aí o que achou deste capítulo? *.* Gostou gostou? *-*  
Naaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah, nem te conto de você conhece esse nome XD  
E aí, o que achou do final? 8D O que achou do reencontro? O que achou de tudo? 8DDDD

E, e... Acabo de ficar sem palavras! *.*

Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo também \o/

Beijos gigantes e até o próximo capítulo \o/

**Hyuuga ALe:** Frôôôôr!

Espero que esse capítulo tenha lhe tirado o fôlego!

Hohohohohoho, o que achou do capítulo? Gostou? *.*  
O Neji tem tudo o que ele quiser! Ele pode! Hahahahahahahahaha  
Tra La La, quanto a Hinata, não posso responder nadaaaaaaa =X

Espero que tenha entendido mais ou menos o motivo dele ter passado o posto do Gaara agora 8D E a Ino, logo logo aparece!

Tenten e Neji foreveeeeer \o/

Meu ano novo foi magavilhoso! Uma diversão só, eu dançando com minhas tias XDDDD

Beijos estalados moça mimosa!

**Lust Lotu's:** Hahahahahahaha! Valeu a pena ter lido no dia? XDDD

Espero que sonhe ainda mais com o Neji agora!!!!

Espero que goste desse capítulo também \o/

Éééééé, eu to fazendo o Lee um cara bem descontraído mesmo XD Eu gosto dele também, você vai notar que ele é sempre divertido na história 8D

Os outros aparecem logo \o/

Beijoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo forte!!!!!!!!!!

**Uchiha Yuuki:** MINHA JUJUBA (agora registrada hein ;D)

Mesmo eu já sabendo que você já leu este capítulo, porque você é minha beta! Me diga o que achou dele, de novo! XDDDDDDD Tá bem, não vou mais achar que estou azucrinando hein! Chuchu *.* Adoro você!

Ah! Comi macaxeira com lingüiça hoje XDDD Tava booooom *.*

Beijos grandes meu Chuchu que tá virando uma Jujuba registrada!

**Beka Taishou:** BESTAIADAAAAA!!!!

XDDDDD Eu ri tanto lendo a tua review! Tanto, tanto, tanto! XDD

Devo confessar, não achava mesmo que tu ia ler a fic no universo de Naruto, não achava mesmo XDDD Imaginava que tu ia ler só depois que eu enviasse XDDDDDDDDD  
Você será a minha diretora! Que ganhará altos oscarS XDDDDDDDDD

Já liguei pra você e a gente já conversou, inclusive, fosse embora daqui de casa faz nem meia hora XDDDDDDDDDDDD

Beijo estalado e abraço apertado!

**Obrigada a todas que lêem e me deixam reviews, muito obrigada mesmo, adoro as reviews de vocês! E obrigada também à todos que lêem e não deixam review^^**


	5. A fuga de Malaan

**_Disclaimer_: Naruto e c&a pertecem ao seu criador, a mim só a criatividade e o Esmond! **

**Eis que retorno das cinzas! Me desculpem por toda essa demora i.i juro que não foi por mal, mas sabe como é né, final de férias, começo de período, tudo uma correria danada, carnaval... Me desculpem mesmo a demora! Espero que esse capítulo compense! **

_Este capítulo vai para minha adora beta, que está tão atarantada quanto um cego num tiroteio 8D_

**Mas chega de desculpas! Vamos ao que interessa, o capítulo:**

_**A fuga de Malaan**_

Longe, muito longe, de toda a confusão que se instalava em Carveñas, uma garota estava raivosa com seu destino.

- Saa... Tente ficar calma e veja... – uma moça de longos cabelos negros, presos numa trança, de pele amorenada e olhos negros tentava acalmar sua senhora e amiga.

- Não, Mahi! Como? Como ele pôde fazer isso comigo? – uma voz, quase gritante, sobrepusera-se à baixa voz da moça que tentava aconselhar.

- Sakura... – Mahi tentava a todo custo acalmar a filha do grande shake de Malaan. Mahi sabia que esse era o destino de qualquer _malina_, "filha de Malan" e sendo malina e filha do shake, esse destino era duplamente concreto.

Sakura estava de costas, olhando para além de sua janela, olhando para o além mar, percebeu um navio se aproximar de modo furtivo.

- Sakura, você é uma...

- _Malina _– suspirou, sabia o que aquilo significava. – Eu sei o que sou, Mahi, mas não sou obrigada a aceitar o que meu pai escolheu para mim! – virou-se bruscamente para olhar para sua amiga e criada.

Mahi só pôde suspirar, ali estava uma verdadeira _malina_, diante de seus olhos, e estava tão furiosa! Sorriu em pensamento, nunca pensou que veria uma _malina_, senão por desenhos, quem diria se tornar amiga? Nunca!

- _Malina... _– a voz de Sakura, suave, era quase um sussurro. – _Filha de Malan, olhos da cor do mar, cabelos de tom tão suave que iriam parecer rosas, sua pele, o reflexo puro da lua. ­_– suspirou, para ela, nunca se viu tão diferente dos outros, por mais que seus olhos, cabelo e pele fossem diferentes. Não tinha qualquer poder, _graças a Malan_, _senão seria pior do que já estava sendo!_

Viu Mahi curvar-se, um hábito que detestava e há tempos tinha obrigado-a a parar com isso. Percebeu uma pequena comitiva entrar em seu quarto, todos curvados sem olhar para ela, era a comitiva do shake, seu pai, _então era hora de enfrentar os seus demônios_! Pensou decidida.

- Mahi, pode se retirar. – sem falar mais nada Mahi fez uma breve curvatura para o shake e saiu, logo depois da comitiva, deixando pai e filha a sós.

Virou-se de costas, voltando a olhar o mar. Estava ali tão perto e ao mesmo tempo tão longe.

- Filha... – o shake resolvera falar primeiro.

- Não irei me casar com ele e nem com ninguém, papai! – a voz de Sakura era firme.

- Você está prometida a ele, Sakura! – o shake suspirou. – Desde o nascimento.

- Pouco me importa os seus acordos! – já estava ficando nervosa, se não se controlasse breve iria começar a gritar com o seu pai.

O shake já estava ficando vermelho de raiva, estava cheio de tudo aquilo, da teimosia de sua filha, da pressão do noivo indesejado.

- Você é uma malina! – a voz do shake já não era terna, beirava a fúria. – Ou você se casa com ele, ou irá fazer o ritual. Escolha! Você, _ainda, _tem essa opção.

_Malinas_ e _malins_, filhas e filhos de Malan, deus da cidade que recebeu o mesmo nome "Malaan". Quaisquer pessoas que fossem diferentes, quaisquer pessoas que tivessem aquelas características, era algo raro encontrar um "_malin_", visto que toda a população de Malaan era predominantemente amorenada, de cabelos e olhos escuros.

O ritual consistia no horário em que lua e sol se encontravam, no momento em que um iria se deitar e o outro se levantar, devolver o _malin _ao grande pai, quando atingissem uma certa idade, depois de uma vida em retiro e se purificando de todas as coisas mundanas do plano terrestre, levando consigo todas as coisas ruins que poderiam acontecer à cidade.

E Sakura havia alcançado a idade para fazer o ritual, e passara toda sua vida em retiro, podendo no máximo falar com seus pais e sua criada, pela qual desenvolveu um sentimento de amizade.

Há algum tempo fora concedido a Sakura receber mais uma visita, e ela estava tão feliz pensando que iria ver um de seus irmãos, triste sonho! A visita a qual fora permitida receber era a de um homem totalmente desprezível, um palerma! Logo depois descobriu o porquê de recebê-lo: ela fora a única malina com direito de ter a escolha de fazer o ritual ou casar-se, por ser filha do homem mais respeitado de toda Malaan, o shake Yoru Haruno. Porém, Sakura não queria isso, queria mais. De sua janela sempre ficava a olhar para o mar, para os navios que iam e vinham. Não queria fazer ritual algum e muito menos casar com um homem a qual sempre desprezara e que a faria imensamente infeliz.

- Não irei me casar! – seria uma grande batalha.

- Então mandarei preparar o ritual! – Yoru Haruno estava completamente furioso com sua filha mais nova.

- Nem tampouco irei fazer um ritual.

- Então você irá se casar! – agora a batalha estava em quem gritava mais, pai ou filha.

- Eu não irei me casar com aquele palerma! – Sakura agora gritava, gritava e saía arrastando tudo o que via pela frente. Correu para longe de seu pai, para longe de toda aquela confusão, correu para o único lugar que ninguém iria lhe perturbar, um pequeno local isolado, onde as pedras se encontravam com o mar, ficou ali sentada, pensando, esperando. Mas...O que estava esperando? Não fazia idéia, mas sabia que estava esperando.

Yoru resolveu deixar a filha ir, era melhor, ela iria se acalmar e depois voltaria com a cabeça mais fria, o que a faria perceber que tinha algo grande em suas mãos e iria tomar uma sábia decisão.

Sakura Haruno, a filha mais nova de cinco irmãos do shake Yoru Haruno, uma criança muito feliz por ter cinco irmãos mais velhos para lhe proteger e brincar. No seu aniversário de seis anos fora retirada de casa para ir para o retiro espiritual. Foram-lhe tirado os irmãos, seus pais a viam pouquíssimo, a única com quem tinha contato diário era Mahi, criada com ela desde pequena, nenhuma outra pessoa poderia tocar ou permanecer tanto tempo com um malin.

Tinha longos cabelos da cor de rosas, os quais intensificavam seus olhos de um verde esmeralda, sua pele pálida, como se nunca tivesse visto a luz do sol. Temperamento forte, muito forte. Não se deixava levar tão facilmente.

- Não irei me casar, não irei fazer ritual algum. – Sakura resmungava, sentada numa das pedras que estavam em baixo de um grande penhasco.

Pensava num modo de sair daquela situação. Foi quando vislumbrou o navio que havia visto mais cedo, da janela de seu quarto.

- Sim, porque não? – tivera um bom pensamento e estava feliz com isso! Para pô-lo em prática precisaria fazer algumas coisas antes. Não iria se casar de forma alguma!

Entrara discretamente na casa na qual só viviam ela e Mahi, encontrou Mahi parada no meio da cozinha.

- Mahi! – sussurrou, evitando chamar a atenção de alguma outra pessoa que estivesse na casa ainda.

- Sakura! Por Malan, onde esteve? – Mahi estava preocupada, Sakura pôde perceber.

- Papai ainda está aqui? – perguntou adentrando na cozinha.

- Não, ele se foi assim que você saiu. – Mahi falava baixo, ainda preocupada. Sakura não estava com uma expressão muito confiável.

- Ótimo! – Sakura se apressou para dentro de casa.

- O que você pretende fazer, Sakura? – Mahi estava definitivamente preocupada com aquele estranho entusiasmo de Sakura.

- O que eu pretendo fazer? – Sakura parou de separar umas roupas para olhar sua amiga. – Fugir, é claro!

Mahi ficou atônita com a simplicidade a qual aquela frase fora pronunciada. – Fugir? Mas para onde? – viu-a guardar umas poucas peças de roupa numa bolsa de pano marrom claro, com pequenas flores bordadas em fio dourado.

Sakura terminou de colocar suas roupas na bolsa e ao escutar a pergunta de Mahi instantaneamente olhou para além de sua janela; o navio estava lá, num local mais afastado dos outros. – Não sei Mahi...

Acompanhando o olhar de Sakura, Mahi compreendeu o que ela estava pensando em fazer. – Isso botará a cidade diante da fúria de um deus Sakura! E seu pai ficará furioso por fugir de um casamento também.

- Eu sei, Mahi! – Sakura sabia de tudo aquilo: deuses em fúria, uma cidade tentando se purificar, a desgraça que abateria sua família, por fugir de um casamento e principalmente, fugir do ritual mais importante da cidade. – Mas não é justo! Não é justo que eu seja usada para apagar os pecados dos outros ou para servir de moeda de negócio! Não é justo mesmo!

Mahi abaixou a cabeça em forma de consentimento. Tinha que concordar com Sakura. Desde pequena Sakura fora privada de conviver com sua família e com o mundo exterior, tinha uma capacidade extraordinária na arte da cura, Mahi fora testemunha dessa capacidade. Todos os dias ao alvorecer e ao cair da noite Sakura fazia rituais de purificação, para que os pecados daquela cidade fossem expurgados e levados embora, as pequenas cicatrizes eram a maior prova desse pequeno ritual executado todos os dias, a flagelação podia ser algo realmente divino quando praticado por uma malina. Sakura merecia ser feliz.

- Você não pode sair com essa túnica! – constatou Mahi, já saindo do quarto, minutos depois voltava com uma muda de roupa na cor azul.

- O que há de errado com minhas roupas, Mahi?

- Só as pessoas que vivem em templos usam túnicas brancas, e ao olhar para você não seria difícil perceber que é uma malina. – Mahi já estendia o sári azul, em suas mãos, para Sakura.

Com um sorriso de felicidade Sakura tirou sua túnica e começou a colocar o sári azul. – Então... Decidiu me ajudar?

- Você merece ter a oportunidade de ser feliz, Saa. - ao dizer isso Mahi saiu novamente do quarto.

Sakura voltou a olhar pela janela. Estava ansiosa e excitada. Iria fugir, iria ter uma nova vida longe de Malaan, num local onde ninguém a conhecesse.

- Aqui. – voltou-se para Mahi ao escutá-la. – Trouxe um pouco de comida e outras roupas... Coloridas! – tirou as roupas da bolsa de pano para colocar as que trouxera, além da comida.

- Mahi... Não sei como agradecer! – Sakura estava com lágrimas nos olhos.

- Apenas seja feliz Saa... – daí a pouco Mahi começaria a chorar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

O famoso *_Dämonen Blau, _poderia ser considerado o navio mais bem equipado para enfrentar quaisquer condições que lhe fossem impostas com facilidade, de longe era o melhor navio para seguir por mares ainda desconhecidos. Um navio um tanto menor que outros, porém, mais rápido que qualquer um, condizia com o seu capitão, Uchiha Sasuke, rápido o suficiente para navegar para além do perigo, pequeno o suficiente para adentrar qualquer lugar despercebidamente. Seu capitão necessitava disso, aventureiro como era, desbravador como era, seu navio tinha que ser bem equipado para o inesperado.

E foi descendo do navio que Sasuke pensou na última conversa que teve com seu amigo.

_- Para onde você está indo agora, Sasuke?_

_- Você sabe, Neji, que não consigo me manter em terra firme por muito tempo..._

Oh, sim! Uchiha Sasuke não se permitia ficar muito tempo em terra firme, não quando seu desejo por aventura e vingança eram tão latentes em seu sangue, mas o navio necessitava ser abastecido de tempos em tempos, seus homens necessitavam de terra firme também. E agora se encontrava aportado em Malaan.

- Capitão!

Sasuke fora tirado de seus pensamentos, voltando o olhar para um de seus subordinados, o viu descer animadamente a prancha.

- O que há, Jyuou? – sempre achava engraçado a forma como aquele pirata em particular andava, era manco.

- Os homens estão em festa! – Jyuou parecia bastante animado. – Escutei de uma vendedora que, hoje, Malaan está em festa! Há rumores da presença de uma malina! – agora, além de animado, Jyuou parecia verdadeiramente excitado. – Malina, capitão! Sabe o que é isso?

- Perfeitamente, Jyuou. _Malina, hã? Quanto tempo que não ouvia falar nessas pessoas? Uma festa precedente ao ritual? Casamento? – _por obrigação, Sasuke conhecia todos os costumes da cidade, suas lendas e crenças, sabia o que uma malina significava. Nunca vira uma, será que era realmente bonita como descreviam?

O homem ainda estava lá esperando alguma reação do capitão, seu capitão era o mais inexpressivo possível, nunca conseguiam saber o que ele estava pensando ou tramando, talvez fosse por isso que ele sempre conseguia vencer seus inimigos. O capitão Uchiha Sasuke guardava atrás daquela bela máscara de mármore, que era a sua face, uma mente fria, calculista e extremamente vingativa.

- Capitão?

- O que é, Jyuou? – mais uma vez fora tirado de seus pensamentos, estava começando a se irritar, era bom que Jyuou tivesse uma boa desculpa agora, ou senão... Pouco lhe importaria se ele era manco ou se ele era o seu primeiro imediato.

- Os homens então querem saber se pode estender a estadia aqui em Malaan até amanhã de manhã.

- Tisc, tudo bem. – antes que o homem começasse a se animar mais Sasuke continuou. – Não quero ninguém bêbado ao amanhecer, todos preparados para a viagem.

- Para onde vamos dessa vez, capitão?

- Recebi uma mensagem do lord do Oriente, iremos encontrá-lo, portanto, estejam preparados ao amanhecer. – e voltando o seu olhar mortífero para Jyuou, completou – É uma ordem.

- Ce... Certo.

Resolveu ficar sentado ali, apreciando a paisagem e a brisa do mar, a cidade e sua fama deviam estar em polvorosa, Malaan e sua fama de cidade mística traziam inúmeros estrangeiros e com os rumores de uma malina... O que Neji iria querer com ele? Uma mensagem curta, uma emergência, o que será que tinha acontecido? E foi pensando nisso que a viu, uma bela figura, primeiro pensou que era uma miragem, piscou os olhos e percebeu que ela _era _real.

Longos cabelos da cor das rosas, pele tão pálida que na fraca luz da lua mais parecia uma miragem. E estava entrando sorrateiramente em seu navio! Uma ladra? Estreitou os olhos, ela iria aprender que não se pode ir entrando em navios desconhecidos, principalmente a noite. Segurou o riso quando viu a tentativa frustrada da rosada em entrar no navio.

- Sabe... – falou de forma calma quando chegou mais perto dela. – Além de ser perigoso de entrar em navios desconhecidos, não é desta forma que se faz. – riu, a prancha de acesso ao navio fora removida, agora só tinha uma escada feita de cordas.

Sakura tomou um susto ao escutar uma voz grave e desprovida de emoções logo atrás de si. Percebeu o tom de ironia usado pela pessoa e no mesmo momento voltou-se para lhe dar uma boa resposta.

- Não preciso... – parou de falar, por Malan! Aquele homem era realmente belo, cabelos da cor da noite, mantidos curtos, olhos igualmente negros, mais pareciam duas fendas, estaria ele tentando lhe intimidar? Lógico que não iria conseguir, ora bolas! Ela era ou não era uma Haruno?... E a boca? Fina, bem delineada, exibia um risinho prepotente.

- Não precisa? – que ele ficara encantado com aqueles olhos verdes e com a delicadeza que a face da garota a sua frente exibiam, isso era óbvio, mas tinha que se ater ao pensamento de aquela garota estava pensando em invadir seu navio. E que Malan a protegesse, ele não sabia o motivo e não iria lhe dar chances para dizê-lo, nem muito menos para entrar em seu navio.

- Não preciso de ninguém me falando isso. – ficara perturbada com a beleza do homem a sua frente. Não, não era possível, estava encantada com ele pelo simples motivo de nunca ter visto um homem em sua vida, exceto pelo palerma do... Qual era o nome dele mesmo? Exceto pelo palerma que iria se casar com ela!

- Seria bom escutar as pessoas, garota. – o brilho nos olhos de Sasuke dizia claramente: perigo, afaste-se ou corra o risco.

- Meu nome é Sakura e não preciso de _você_ me dizendo isso. – recuou dois passos ao notar o perigoso brilho nos olhos do homem a sua frente. Quem era ele, afinal?

- Sakura... Vou lhe dar um bom motivo para você escutar o que _eu_ estou dizendo – dizendo isso se aproximou mais, a encurralando entre a escada feita de cordas e ele. – Você deveria seguir o conselho do capitão do navio ao qual está tentando invadir. - o olhar intimidador permanecia ali, mas a mulher parecia imune a ele.

- Oh! – a compreensão de Sakura fora imediata. – Capitão? Isso é ótimo! Deixe-me ir com você em seu navio, por favor. – mudando completamente sua postura Sakura acabou por andar um passo para frente.

Confuso com repentina mudança de comportamento da rosada, Sasuke se afastou um pouco. – Me dê dois bons motivos para eu aceitar você em meu navio e salvar-lhe de ir a prancha. – Não sem antes brincarmos um pouco obviamente. – acrescentou em pensamento.

- Você não irá se arrepender! – pegou nas mãos do capitão, seu olhar agora estava mais ameno, estava quase pidão. – Sei cozinhar!

- Já tenho um cozinheiro, e ele é muito bom.

- Certo! – pensando em outra qualidade sua contraiu o lábio. – Ah! Sei ler e escrever!

- Por algum acaso acha que sou burro? Também sei ler e escrever, garota – estreitou os olhos perigosamente para ela, já estava se irritando.

- Sakura, e me desculpe, não queria ofender – ia continuar falando, quando foi interrompida pelo capitão.

- O que disse?

- Meu nome é Sakura, aprecio se me chamar pelo nome, em vez de "garota". A propósito, qual o seu nome capitão?

- Uchiha Sasuke. – aquela garota falava demais, já estava dando dor de cabeça.

- Capitão Uchiha Sasuke, sou ótima com ervas medicinais, posso ser de grande utilidade em seu navio!

Sasuke avaliou o que Sakura acabara de dizer, seria ótimo ter alguém com habilidade no manejo de ervas medicinais. – Você acha que será capaz de viver em um navio pirata?

- Navio... Pirata? – isso seria... Inusitado! E ninguém em Malaan iria imaginar que ela estava num navio pirata, nem Mahi! – Sim! - determinada ela respondeu – Eu serei capaz.

- Não aportamos muito, terá que se acostumar com o alto mar. – Sasuke agora chegava próximo à escada de cordas, estava testando-a.

- Isso seria ótimo!

Desconfiou, aquela garota parecia aceitar muito bem a condição de viver num navio pirata e quase nunca aportar. Virou os olhos ônix na direção dela. – De onde você é?

E agora? O que iria dizer? Não poderia dizer que era de Malaan, logo ele iria descobrir quem ela era realmente, então se viu mentindo. – Daqui e dali, minha mãe vive se mudando, decidiu vir para Malaan com o meu padrasto por causa dos ciganos. – ciganos, pensou frustrada, Malaan era famosa por seus ciganos, nunca vira um.

- Hmm. - não estava de todo contente com aquela resposta, mas por hora iria aceitá-la. – Pronta para subir, Sakura?

Não soube dizer se foi a forma como pronunciou o seu nome ou se foi o sorriso torto dado por Sasuke que fizera com que as pernas de Sakura ficassem bambas. – Sim, estou, mas por onde iremos subir?

- Por aqui. – apontou para as cordas.

- Eu, eu não creio que irei conseguir capitão! – aquelas cordas não pareciam seguras, nem de longe pareciam um bom meio de se entrar no navio.

- É o único jeito. – esperando Sakura chegar perto, estendeu a mão assim que ela o fez. – Me dê sua bolsa. – recebeu a bolsa e passou por seu ombro. – Segure-se na corda.

- Certo. – estava a começar a ficar desconcertante aquela situação, segurou-se na corda e automaticamente sentiu o capitão ficar praticamente colado a si por trás. – O que?

- Suba um pouco, irei apoiá-la. – dizendo isso Sasuke a pegou pela cintura, como ela era leve, muito leve e que cintura mais fina.

- Aaah, acho que vou... – Sakura estava prestes a ter um surto ali, estava sendo segurada pela cintura por um capitão mais que charmoso e arrogante, suas mãos estavam suando e escorregando da corda.

- Quieta! – Sasuke estava começando a sentir o nervosismo de Sakura. – Segure-se em cima e ponha seu pé direito na parte de baixo. Pronto?

- Pronto! – ela iria conseguir! Ou não se chamaria Haruno Sakura.

- Agora o outro pé! – e com um impulso, Sasuke a levantou um pouco mais. - Pronto?

- Consegui! Oooopa! – por pouco Sakura na caíra.

- Certifique-se que está segurando a corda, garota! – estava já perdendo a paciência, estava realmente desconcertante aquela situação, o atrito das peles. O cheiro de rosas emanando do cabelo da garota.

- Sakura! Meu nome é Sakura.

- Sakura! Certifique-se que está segura na corda e tente não cair na água!

- Certo. – esforçou-se e conseguiu subir mais um pouco.

- Estou logo atrás de você. – que bela visão de traseiro que ele estava tendo, era certo, devia arranjar alguma mulher para se satisfazer urgentemente.

Pé ante pé, vagarosamente, conseguiram chegar dentro do navio.

- Conseguimos! Conseguimos! – sua felicidade era tanta por ter conseguido tal feito que assim que viu o capitão surgir lhe deu um abraço apertado. Constrangendo aos dois logo depois. – Desculpe.

- Não tem problema. – parou e olhou para os lados. – Por enquanto não há cabine sobrando, irá dormir na minha.

- Na sua?

- Calma, ela se divide em duas, há uma porta as separando, mas para chegar no seu quarto será necessário passar pelo meu. – fez um sinal para ela segui-lo.

- Oh! Está bem então.

O navio era bonito por dentro, incrivelmente tudo muito bem organizado, peças de madeira entalhada adornavam o navio aqui e ali.

- Aqui. – Sasuke parou em frente a uma imensa porta de madeira talhada. Abriu-a e permitiu a passagem de Sakura.

Desenhos estranhos e hipnóticos estavam entalhados naquela madeira da porta, o que significariam? Um dia iria estudá-los atentamente. – É lindo! – Sakura ficou maravilhada com a cabine, uma janela que dava para o mar, uma grande cama de casal no meio dela, uma escrivaninha à sua esquerda e um guarda-roupas. À direita estava a porta da qual Sasuke falara, abriu-a e ficou encantada, era tudo tão bonito e bem organizado. Mas porque um capitão manteria dois quartos? Quem ele poderia receber com tanta freqüência a ponto de dividir a cabine em dois quartos?

- No momento não está tão habitável, mas creio que fará com que fique, é aqui que você fica. – dizendo isso, Sasuke botou a bolsa, a qual ainda segurava, em cima da cama de solteiro que tinha no quarto anexo.

- Muito obrigada! – virando-se para Sasuke, Sakura lhe apertou as mãos. – Não irei lhe decepcionar, capitão!

- Espero que não, não pensarei duas vezes para lhe jogar no mar.

Ignorando o comentário, Sakura foi arrumar as poucas coisas que trazia consigo na pequena cômoda existente naquele quarto.

- Há um quarto de banho na cabine, fica naquela porta. – apontou para a esquerda do quarto. - É o único quarto de banho, portanto iremos dividi-lo.

- Não há problemas! – para um pirata, Uchiha Sasuke era muito bem organizado.

- Há comida na minha escrivaninha, se estiver com fome.

- Irei assim que arrumar as minhas coisas. – estava radiante, e o sorriso estava estampando em seu rosto. Sasuke decidiu que poderia gostar de ver um sorriso feminino todos os dias naquele navio.

- Amanhã, irei apresentá-la aos homens, até lá, não saia daqui.

- Porque? – algo no tom dele lhe atiçara a curiosidade além do normal.

- São piratas, ávidos por mulheres, não são corteses, não perguntam, simplesmente o fazem. – a ameaça do que aqueles homens poderiam fazer a ela estava implícita naquela frase e ela pareceu compreender.

- Está bem, pelo meu próprio bem, não irei sair desta cabine até me apresentar a eles.

- Muito bem. – dizendo isso, Sasuke fechou a porta e foi para o convés do navio. Os dias a partir dali, Sasuke temia, seriam imensamente irritantes e – sorrindo – divertidos, tinha sérias suspeitas de quem aquela garota seria, mas no momento iria deixar para lá e ver como ela se saía num navio repleto de piratas.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Antes de partir de Carveñas Neji mandara uma mensagem para todos os lords. Breve, muito em breve, todos os lords iriam estar reunidos e iriam discutir o ataque feito à Carveñas.  
Olhou para a mulher que estava na ponta do navio, ela parecia desolada, ficava horas olhando para o mar, sem emitir nenhuma palavra, vez ou outra Naruto aparecia para fazer companhia a ela, ambos estavam completamente desolados, Tenten tivera sua irmã seqüestrada, Naruto tivera sua noiva seqüestrada...

E que Deus o ajudasse, Tenten ali parada na ponta do convés, com os cabelos soltos pelo vento, parecia uma miragem, Neji nunca imaginara que uma mulher poderia ser tão bela a ponto de ser necessário tocá-la para se ter certeza que era real.

Hinata... – Tenten cerrou o punho – Irei trazer você de volta para casa, é uma promessa!

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

_*** Dämonen Blau significa "Demônio Azul" em alemão, eu achei bem condizente com o nosso querido capitão Uchiha Sasuke, e vocês? 8D**_

**Então, o que acharam desse capítulo? 8D Eu particularmente ri muito com ele, muito mesmo.  
Posé, Tenten e Neji só apareceram no final, mas foi necessário, para podermos conhecer os outros personagens!**

_**BEIJOS XURUMELENTOS!**_

**Prisma-san****:** PRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIISMA! *-*

Gostou desse capítulo? Espero que sim .-. Bem, to te vendo on no MSN e to respondendo a sua review 8D É engraçado isso o.o Grite bastante \o/ Obrigada pelo parabéns adiantado x) (que agora já passou faz tempo xD) Minha ansiedade diminui um pouco quando leio as reviews! Só um pouco XDDDD

Priiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiimor da juventude é você, uma flor da cidade grande bonita de ser ver!

**Beijos prismentos 8D**

**Hyuuga ALe****:** Hohohohohohohohohoho! Pois é, não foi o Neji quem raptou a Hinatinha. Espero que goste desse capítulo tanto quanto do outro (mesmo não tendo quase nada de Neji e Tenten .-.). Pois é, o Neji não quis ser o "rei" por que queria ficar livre para procurar a irmãzinha perdida =/ Ino... já já ela aparece, prometo!

Sim *-* NejiTen é vida *-* É tudo de mais belo que existe *exagerada*  
Eu fico encabulada com elogias frôr!  
Eu sumi né? .-. Ta tudo corrido por aqui, desculpa demora pelo capítulo, mas ele ta aí!  
VOCÊ TÁ NO MEU MSN!!!!!!

AH! LEMBREI

Quem mais vai se aproveitar de você sou eu ò.ó Me aguarde, qualquer dia desses apareço por aí e digo "Ei moço, a filha do dono desse supermercado é minha amiga sabia? Então passa aquele salgadinho ali pra mim" 8D Deus! Porque você não mora perto de mim? Pense só: festinha do pijama, era só levar uns colchões pro supermercado e tava tudo azul!

Você é coisa meiga de se ter! Coisa fofa de apertar, e de roubar um salgadinho no supermercado pra modi nois comer!

Eu to podre por esses dias, então ignore as rimas XD

**Beijos picolezentos** (você tava comendo picolé da última vez que eu conversei com você i.i)

**Lust Lotu's****:** Pois não é, tadinha da Hinatinha

Sou má com ela! Num minuto era a felicidade em pessoa, no outro, puuuuuf, foi seqüestrada!  
Hohohohohohohohohohoho, Neji é um pitelzão!

Vou te confessar uma coisa: Eu gosto do Esmond o.o  
Ele é um, ai ai, totosão, não mais que o Neji obviamente, mas é!

E aí, gostou do Sasuke? 8D

**Beijos luxentos**

**MitsukoMiyuki****:** Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah \o/ Que bom que ta gostando *-* Espero que goste desse capítulo também!

Aqui estamos com o novo capítulo \o/

Huhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhu, acho que esse capítulo não era esperado por ninguém o.o Minha beta ficou surpresa com ele XD

**Beijos xuxuzentos!!!**

**Meylin Uchiha****:** Oh my! Você viciou *-* Espero que goste desse capítulo também \o/

**Beijos xuxuzentos!**

**_Reviews? .-._  
**


	6. Ilha de La Muerte

_**Uchiha Yuuki, você é coisinha linda e foufa que tenho saudades i.i**_

_**Disclaimer:**_** Naruto e c&a não me pertencem, a mim só pertence a criatividade 8D Mas eu já pedi o Neji de presente de páscoa *O***

_Este capítulo vai dedicado aos meus cinco doritos... Digo a minha adorada frôr do campo lááááá de São José dos Pinhais (acertei? 8D) Alê \o/_

**Capítulo postado nas pressas, passar a semana santa na casa de amiga *O* Presente de páscoa para vocês \o/**

.**  
**

**QUERO MEUS DORITOS ò.Ó**

.**  
**

**Betado pela minha madrinha: Uchiha Yuuki *O***

_**Chega de falatório e vamos a fic:**_

"_Silenciosamente ela despertou... Pintada em sombras. Uma caravana obscura...__  
Quieta como um sussurro, com movimentos feito um gato,  
Ela reinou como uma nuvem de tempestade"_

_.  
_

_**Ilha de la Muerte**_

Tenten, em pé na ponta do navio, estava tão desolada que nem percebeu seus cabelos serem libertos das amarras e a bailar de acordo com o ritmo do vento. Lembrava-se da última conversa que tivera com seu pai antes de zarpar em busca de Hinata e do horror na face de Naruto quando lhe dera a notícia

_Naruto viu Tenten entrar pela porta da casa com um rapaz ao seu lado, algo estava errado, onde estava Hinata?_

_- Tenten, onde... – Naruto não queria fazer a pergunta que destroçaria seu coração. Criou coragem ,e olhando do homem estranho para Tenten, concluiu a frase. – Onde está Hinata?_

_- Hinata foi seqüestrada! – ela observou a incredulidade tomar conta do rapaz a sua frente._

_- COMO? – era visível a perturbação que aquela notícia causara tanto em Naruto, quanto em seu pai._

_- Não, Naruto! – Tenten ficou surpresa ao ver Naruto avançando em Neji._

_- Ele, ele... Foi o culpado por toda essa desordem na cidade e pelo rapto da Hinata, não foi? – Naruto olhava fixamente para Neji, logo após se levantar._

_- Eu... – Neji fora interrompido por Tenten antes que pudesse pronunciar qualquer outra coisa._

_- Ele não teve nada a ver com isso, Naruto._

_- Está na cara que ele é um pirata, Tenten! Porque o defende? – Naruto estava extremamente transtornado. – Foram piratas que invadiram a cidade!_

_- Eu sei, Naruto..._

_- Naruto, acalme-se meu rapaz, deixe que Tenten conte-nos tudo o que aconteceu. – o senhor Mitasashi, resolveu intervir naquela possível briga, afora que estava demasiadamente sedento por informações sobre o que realmente acontecera a sua filha mais nova. – Sentem-se. – ordenou para os três jovens em pé._

_- Oh, papai! – Tenten sentara-se no sofá ao lado de seu pai, que agora estava sentado. – O que fizeram com você, papai? – tocara-lhe numa parte arroxeada do rosto._

_- Nada de mais minha querida, agora conte-nos o que houve, e porque está machucada._

_Neji recusara-se a sentar, ficando por detrás do sofá e, inconscientemente, com uma de suas mãos apoiada no ombro de Tenten._

_Naruto resolvera sentar-se numa cadeira, de frente para Tenten e, objetivamente, de frente para Neji. Ainda estava bastante desconfiado deste._

_Tenten começou a narração, do momento em que escutaram os gritos dos moradores próximos ao cais até o em que Esmond apareceu._

_- Não consegui salvá-la, papai, me perdoe – Tenten estava quase a chorar de novo, sentiu seu ombro ser acariciado de forma a reconfortá-la. Olhou para cima e deu um terno sorriso a Neji._

_- Sei que fez de tudo para tentar trazê-la de volta querida._

_- Sim, eu fiz._

_- E onde ele entra? – Naruto olhava fixamente para Neji._

_- Naruto, se não fosse pelo Neji, eu também não estaria aqui. – deu uma breve pausa – Eu sei o quão está difícil para você, ela é a minha irmã também, Naruto._

_- Eu ajudarei nas buscas à sua filha, senhor Mitasashi._

_Todos olharam surpresos para Neji._

_- Você ajudará? – e o primeiro a falar havia sido Naruto._

_- Sim._

_- Então eu irei com você!_

_- Já imaginava que diria isso. – Tenten percebeu um brilho passageiro nos olhos de Neji, brilho de compreensão à perda e a dor._

_- Então vou com você, Naruto! – definitivamente ela não iria perder essa oportunidade de resgatar a sua irmã._

_Tanto Naruto quanto Neji olharam para ela._

_- Você não vai, Tenten!_

_- E porque não, Naruto?_

_- O mar não é lugar para mulheres._

_- Como é? – Tenten estreitou os olhos diante da resposta que Neji dera a sua pergunta._

_- Não me venham com essa! Os dois aceitem, por bem ou por mal, eu irei!_

_- Senhor, deveria convencer a sua filha de que um navio pirata não é o lugar adequado para mulheres. – Neji comentara, ajudando Naruto a convencer seu pai de não deixá-la ir._

_- Mas o que é isso?! – levantara-se drasticamente, estupefata com a idéia daqueles dois de lhe deixaram ali._

_- Naruto. – o senhor Mitasashi, mais uma vez, tentava acalmar os ânimos joviais e evitar uma possível briga. – Naruto, você conhece minha filha tão bem quanto eu, devo lembrar-lhe de que não adianta nada ir contra a decisão dela? Você sabe que ela irá de qualquer jeito, o que prefere? Que ela vá com você, sendo protegida , ou que ela vá escondida, sem proteção alguma?_

Seu pai era realmente um homem muito inteligente, sabia como convencer alguém sem precisar levantar a voz ou iniciar uma discussão enfadonha. – deu um breve sorriso ao lembrar dessa parte da conversa.

­_- Está bem, Tenten. – Naruto, reconhecendo a realidade que lhe fora dita, resolveu concordar com o governador._

_- Mas não sabemos se o capitão do navio irá aceitá-la... – o governador continuou._

_Tenten olhara esperançosa para Neji, que só lhe restara concordar. E ali estava ela, no Black Dragoon, imaginando quando veria sua irmãzinha de novo._

- Capitão... – Lee estava à procura de Neji, precisava lhe avisar do mau tempo que estava por vir. – parou a frase assim que viu a mesma imagem que o capitão estava observando. – Puxa! Ela seria facilmente confundida com uma miragem.

Neji virou-se para Lee, ainda em transe com a imagem de Tenten na ponta do navio e seus longos cabelos soltos.

- O que quer, Lee? – estava impaciente, aquele momento era só seu. Neji estava indo até a proa por simplesmente ir quando vira aquela cena.

- Está vindo uma tempestade, é melhor pô-la para dentro – Lee apontou com a cabeça na direção de Tenten. – É uma das grandes.

- Lee, não precisa dizer o que preciso fazer com ela. E quanto a tempestade, já sabe o que fazer, estarei com você dentro de minutos.

- Está bem, capitão. – e por brincadeira, Lee bateu continência, sabia que Neji era um grande apreciador da beleza feminina, e aquela garota exercia sobre qualquer homem na face da terra um intenso fascínio, bastava apenas soltar o cabelo e se arrumar um pouco, é, seu frio e insensível capitão ainda não fora apanhado, ainda...

- Tenten! – Naruto a abraçara por trás, em forma de carinho e conforto. – Você deixou isso aqui cair – e estendendo a mão lhe entregou duas fitas de cabelo.

- Minhas fitas! Não percebi que elas haviam caído.

- Tenten. – Naruto sabia, que só algo como o rapto de Hinata, poderia fazer Tenten não perceber os seus cabelos soltos, ela nunca gostara deles soltos. "Chama atenção demais", palavras da própria.

Tenten apertou o pingente que seu pai lhe dera, o pingente com o formato de uma estrela encarnada de sete pontas com pequenas gemas coloridas em cada uma das pontas. Aquela era uma história que seu pai não explicara, apenas a chamara para o quarto, quando ambos estavam se preparando para o momento da despedida. _"Tenten, tome, leve com você, era de sua mãe e agora lhe pertence, mantenha-o em segurança"_. Foram as únicas palavras ditas por seu pai ao lhe entregar aquele pingente, mal sabia o que aquele pingente realmente significava...

- Tenten... – Naruto tentava trazê-la de volta, para onde quer que fosse que a mente dela havia ido. Soltou um sonoro suspiro, sua amada e delicada noiva, Hinata, havia sido seqüestrada e ele nem fazia idéia para onde levaram-na, contava com a ajuda de um pirata, um pirata! Que ironia, não? Ele, um almirante, contando com a ajuda de um pirata!

- Sim? – finalmente Tenten respondera ao chamado de Naruto. Ela já começava a amarrar os cabelos em um coque prático, para que seus cabelos não a atrapalhassem.

- Vamos encontrá-la, não se preocupe, Hinata é mais forte do que imaginamos. – como que para dar créditos as próprias palavras Naruto, sorriu.

- Eu sei, Naruto, Hinata é bastante forte. – seguiu o gesto de Naruto e deu um fraco sorriso.

- Afinal, Hinata é sua irmã, e para conviver com você tem que ser bastante forte e firme, não é? – ele queria, queria do fundo do coração acreditar nas próprias palavras e queria também manter um sorriso no rosto de sua amiga tão adorada.

A tristeza, percebeu Naruto, não combinava com Tenten Mitasashi, aliás, não combinava com nenhum dos Mitasashi e nem com ele próprio. Iria trazer Hinata de volta, para o bem de Tenten, para o bem do governador e para o _seu_ bem.

- Bobo! – Tenten já tinha terminado de prender seu cabelo e agora dava um leve soco em Naruto.

Neji se aproximara deles a tempo de escutar a última parte do diálogo. Tenten e Naruto pareciam dois irmãos. Naruto ainda estava muito desconfiado dele, mas ele estava pouco se importando com isso, também estava com o pé atrás com Naruto, apesar de ter oferecido a ajuda. Afinal, Naruto era um almirante à serviço da Marinha, algo que não soava bem nos ouvidos de nenhum pirata.

- Tenten... – a voz gélida de Neji pôs em alerta tanto Tenten quanto Naruto, principalmente Naruto, que passou os braços de forma protetora ao redor dela. Neji teria rido da situação se o ar não estivesse tão tenso.

- Está vindo uma tempestade, portanto, aconselho a vocês dois entrarem e ficarem na cabine até ela passar. – a voz era fria, passível de emoções.

Naruto soltou os braços de Tenten e de uma forma um tanto quanto indignada começou a falar. – Ora essa! Você acha que por acaso não sei lidar com tempestades, _capitão?_

_- _Não quero me preocupar com pessoas alheias durante a tempestade, _almirante_. – Neji detestava quem contestasse suas ordens, principalmente se esse alguém era um almirante.

- Não me tornei almirante mandando outros fazerem os trabalhos que cabiam a mim. – Naruto começava a cerrar os punhos e se aproximar mais de Neji.

- Certo, certo. – para evitar uma briga iminente, Tenten resolveu acalmar os ânimos dos dois esquentadinhos, apesar de "esquentadinho" não ser a palavra ideal para Neji e sim para Naruto. A palavra ideal para Neji seria mais do tipo "frieza". – Naruto é extremamente competente no que diz respeito a navios, Neji! E Naru, não vamos brigar por nada, está bem? – e voltando-se para Neji, perguntou. – No que podemos ajudar?

- No que podemos ajudar? – Neji não conseguia acreditar nas palavras ditas por aquela garota. – Você irá ajudar indo para a cabine e permanecendo por lá até alguém ir lhe chamar! – de forma alguma teria uma mulher atrapalhando seu trabalho, de forma alguma.

Naruto segurou um risinho, sabia que Tenten sempre iria procurar um jeito de ajudar no que quer que fosse e, bem, com navios não seria diferente, não é mesmo? Já havia a ensinado tudo que necessitava saber, caso um dia fossem viajar juntos, os três, como haviam combinado.

- Eu não irei para dentro de forma alguma, posso ajudá-los sem atrapalhá-los. Um homem a mais sempre é de grande ajuda! – Tenten estava mantendo o controle do seu temperamento explosivo.

- Disse certo. – a voz de Neji não mudara de tom.

Naruto já vendo a briga e não querendo tomar partido em nenhum dos lados saiu andando para perto do mastro, ajustar as cordas.

- A conversa ali parece calorosa, não? – Lee, braço direito de Neji, um rapaz engraçado aos olhos de Naruto estava fazendo menção de se aproximar das duas feras.

- Bem calorosa, mesmo! Acho melhor não interrompê-los agora, você acabaria se dando mal. Tenten põe todos para correr quando está furiosa.

E Lee, sabendo que seu capitão era exatamente assim também, resolveu ir checar as cordas com Naruto.

- Disse certo, Tenten. Um homem a mais é sempre de grande ajuda, mas não é porque você tenta se vestir e se portar como um que será um. – pronto, a confusão estava formada e nem por isso Neji demonstrava qualquer emoção ou mudara seu tom de voz, sempre calmo, sempre frio, sempre alerta e preparado.

- Como é? Como você pode negar uma ajuda? – diferente de Neji, Tenten já estava gritando e tentando agredi-lo, tudo em vão, o frio capitão tinha sua calma inabalável e sua força era o suficiente para segurar os braços de Tenten e de lhe impedir dar umas boas joelhadas em seu baixo ventre. – Você é um idiota, machista, filho de um sapo... – cada adjetivo dado por ela fazia Neji se espantar internamente, por nunca ter escutado uma mulher falar de modo tão grosseiro.

- Você vai se calar, agora. – olhando para o céu já escuro, Neji resolveu por um fim àquela briga sem sentido. Pegou-a na cintura e jogou-a em seus ombros.

- Pare com isso seu verme! Eu não sou um saco de batatas! – deu um pontapé tão forte que fizera Neji cair no chão do navio, embolando com ela.

Lee e Naruto já haviam parado de verificar as cordas para observar a discussão, Lee ficara estupefato com a força da garota e por ela ter conseguindo acertar Neji.

- Eu não disse? – Naruto estava com um sorriso de puro divertimento no rosto. – Tenten é uma pequena gata selvagem, essa é a minha garota! – Lee se permitiu um breve acesso de riso.

- Sai de cima, sai de cima de mim, seu palerma! – socos, pontapés, com tudo o que podia ela tentava afastar Neji para bem longe. – Seu idiota, egocêntrico que não aceita ajuda!

- Por Deus, mulher! – por um pequeno milagre Neji conseguiu se manter firme e se levantar, jogando seus cabelos para trás e olhando Tenten com a fúria de mil demônios, voltou a pegá-la no colo. – Cale essa maldita boca! Não sabe parar por um segundo?

Aquele olhar que ele lançara fizera Tenten paralisar por alguns segundos, segundos suficientes para lhe deixar a guarda baixa e ser pega por ele. E assim foram para dentro da cabine, aos socos, pontapés, palavrões, xingamentos. Neji, agora, mais protegido por saber do que ela era capaz.

- Você ficará aqui até que eu, Lee ou Naruto a venha chamar, entendido? – e com toda sua fúria, por Tenten ser uma mulher teimosa e cabeça dura, a jogou na cama.

- Você não me manterá presa aqui, enquanto há uma tempestade lá fora e eu possa dar uma boa ajuda a vocês. – tentou se levantar, mas se viu impedida quando Neji avançou em sua direção e ficou por cima dela.

- Não é a primeira vez que enfrento uma tempestade. – sua voz era sussurrada, carregada de uma frieza mortal, e seus olhos brancos estavam estreitos, seus braços e pernas prendiam Tenten, sem chance de escapatória ou qualquer outra coisa. Tudo isso fazia de Neji um pirata temível. – Meus homens são extremamente capazes, não será por falta da sua ajuda que iremos afundar com essa tempestade. – Neji a viu começar um novo protesto, decidiu que ela brigava demais e que deveria calá-la.

- Você é... – sua frase morreu a meio caminho da garganta, fora calada por um beijo, um beijo quente, voraz e nada doce, totalmente cheio de luxúria.

Ah sim, que boca perfeita ela tinha, Neji não havia pensado noutro jeito de fazê-la se calar, tampouco pensou que iria realmente gostar do beijo, um beijo altamente luxurioso com um sabor que o fazia lembrar-se do mais fino vinho e de chocolates. Segurava ambas as mãos de Tenten, e lhe prendia as pernas com as suas próprias, a garota era forte o suficiente para lhe dar um chute no meio das pernas. Permitiu-se soltar uma das mãos e levá-la ao rosto de Tenten, era macio, quente, sedoso, ao contrário do seu. Antes que pudessem intensificar o beijo, Neji o parou e se levantou, vendo as faces rosadas de Tenten, sua boca entreaberta e ainda ofegante devido ao beijo. Prostrou-se perto da porta e a viu sentar, meio aturdida.

- Você ficará aqui, até que a tempestade passe e que _eu_ ache que seja necessário chamá-la. – dizendo isso, Neji saiu e trancou a porta, deu um pequeno sorriso e seguiu para o leme, onde era seu lugar. A tempestade já havia começado e estava forte, muito forte.

- IDIOTA! – foi a única coisa que Tenten conseguiu gritar, após jogar um dos travesseiros na porta. – Como ele pôde fazer isso? Como ele pôde me trancar aqui? Idiota! Mil vezes idiota! Que a tempestade o mate!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

- Finalmente chegamos! – olhos negros vasculhavam em busca de algo que lhe pudessem oferecer perigo, deu um longo suspiro, a ilha ainda continua segura e secreta, perfeita para a reunião que dali a pouco iria ser realizada.

- O que há, Shikamaru? Onde estamos? – uma mulher de longuíssimos cabelos loiros e olhos tão azuis quanto o céu numa tarde de verão sem nuvens, saía de dentro da cabine que lhe era reservada para ir ter com o capitão do _Fée Vert¹._

- Estamos na _Ilha de La Muerte_, que fica em lugar nenhum, Ino. – o homem que atendia por Shikamaru olhava agora para a mulher que se juntava a ele.

Ela era bela, muito bela, fora difícil conter os ânimos de seus homens e fazê-los compreender que aquela loira, dona de curvas perigosas e lindos olhos azuis, não era uma qualquer e que quem a tocasse teria de se ver com ele. No fim, se provou que Ino era uma ótima presença no _Fée Vert_, alegrando a todos e sendo uma ótima presença feminina, ela conquistara não só o respeito dos homens, como a sua admiração, também protegiam-na como se fosse suas próprias irmãs e assim ela o era para Shikamaru.

- E você crê que isso me põe medo, capitão? – Ino, rindo se aproximou para dar um abraço no bonito capitão de negros olhos, pele amorenada pelo sol e cabelos negros presos num alto rabo de cavalo. Até certo ponto Shikamaru poderia ser considerado comum, mas Ino sabia, sabia muito bem o brilho perigoso que reluzia em seus olhos quando sua inteligência era posta à prova. – Nada me põe medo, e você o bem sabe, Shika.

- Ino, para o seu próprio bem, quero que permaneça aqui enquanto estiver na reunião.

- Ah! Que beleza, hein? – soltando-se do abraço, Ino levou seus braços a cintura. – Você se diverte e eu fico aqui lhe esperando, como uma boa moça? Nada disso, Shikamaru!

- Não são todos os piratas que terão o intento de lhe respeitar, bens o sabe.

- Certo então... Me deixe aqui com o Chouji. – resignada e sabendo que Shikamaru estava certo, resolveu concordar sem mais delongas.

- Chouji? – Shikamaru olhou com graça para Ino.

- Ele é uma companhia agradável! Me faz rir e sabe manter uma boa conversa.

- Está bem. – e suspirando, porque achava que tudo isso era demasiadamente problemático, estendeu um braço para Ino. – Ainda podemos dar um pequeno passeio antes de anunciarmos que chegamos.

Rindo, Ino aceitou o braço e foi caminhando para fora do navio. – Você é uma pessoa formidável, Shikamaru...

- Tsc... E você me traz muitos problemas, Ino!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Um navio suntuoso chegava à _Ilha de La Muerte_, era de meter medo no mais corajoso dos homens, trazia içada uma bandeira negra, com o símbolo de uma caveira e bem grande, numa das laterais do navio, podia-se ler _Drachen Blut². _Há quanto tempo não retornava àquela ilha? Muito tempo...

- Capitão... – um homem magro e de aparência assustadora foi ter com o capitão de um dos navios mais temidos dos sete mares.

- Sim? – a única palavra dita era o suficiente para deixar claro o que o dono daquela voz era para qualquer um: perigo, era uma voz fria, cortante e desprovida de qualquer tipo de sentimento.

- Chegamos.

- Não me diga o óbvio, Miro... – saindo das sombras, o capitão se revelou um homem de curtas madeixas vermelhas, um pouco queimadas pelo sol, e de intensos olhos verdes.

- O que deveremos fazer, capitão? – o homem já era acostumado ao capitão, por tanto, não tremia com a sua voz, nem se encolhia de medo da presença imponente que era o cruel Sabaku no Gaara, lord e rei pirata.

- Fiquem por aqui até segunda ordem. – irei descer e averiguar a ilha.

- Certo. – o homem magro sabia que não era necessário para o seu capitão levar mais homens consigo nessas revistas, o capitão sozinho já era o suficiente.

Ia descendo, imaginando o motivo para Neji ter convocado aquela reunião com tanta urgência. De fato, tivera sorte em estar em Sanmino, a cidade que a cada ano empobrecia mais e mais, e, portanto, chegar em bom tempo ali. Segundo informações que obtivera, seu amigo, e também lord, Sasuke iria demorar, pois havia acabado de chegar em Malaan quando recebeu a mensagem e só Deus sabia quando ele iria chegar na _Ilha de La Muerte._

_­_- Oras, se não é o meu irmãozinho querido! – uma mulher com seus vinte e tantos anos, caminhava pela praia, abrindo os braços para receber o seu irmão.

- Temari? – Gaara estreitou os olhos em sua direção. – O que faz aqui? E onde estava para ter chegado aqui?

- Ora veja só, é desse jeito que recebe sua irmã? Após tanto tempo sem vê-la? – Temari, uma moça de cabelos louros arenoso e de olhos verdes escuro e feições delicadas, que mais parecia um anjo, do que o verdadeiro demônio que era, sorria de forma fraternal para Gaara, tanto ela quanto ele eram passíveis de demonstrações de afetos, não menos por isso se gostavam, ao contrário, se adoravam e ela bem o sabia.

- O que faz aqui, Temari? – Gaara notou que ela não estava com as habituais calças que usava quando se ia pelos mares com o seu navio, o _Shikaze³, _mas ainda mantinha seus cabelos presos em pequenos coques, mulher extremamente prática e bruta, assim o era sua irmã.

- Você já não acha que está na hora dos outros lords saberem quem está por trás do _Shikaze_? Quem é o lord que comanda Moshe e que mantém a fama de sanguinário e cruel capitão?

- Me diga você, Temari.

- Aaaaah, Gaara! Sempre tão preocupado com sua irmã aqui. – permitiu-se apertar de leve as bochechas do irmão, num ato extremamente fora do padrão que eles eram. – Você pode ser o lord da cidade mais importante, pode ser o atual rei, pode ser o que for, mas será sempre meu irmão mais novo. Quatro anos, Gaara querido, quatro anos entre mim e você! – dotada de ironia, sarcasmo, bom humor e desejo por sangue, assim o eram todos os Sabaku.

Temari sorriu ironicamente e suspirando tornou a ficar assustadoramente séria. – Sim, eu irei dizer aos idiotas machistas que estão prestes a chegar que sou eu quem comanda Moshe, que sou eu quem leva o dragão cinza em minhas costas e estou preparada para um ataque iminente, se quer saber, _irmãozinho._

- Você sempre foi a mais desprovida de controle emocional da família... – nada, nem sua própria irmã, conseguiam fazer com que Gaara perdesse sua pose de homem cruel e sem coração. Fazer o que? Ele era um Sabaku, seu pai era assim, sua família sempre fora assim, de sua mãe só herdara o cabelo e os olhos, enquanto Temari herdara um pouco do humor negro.

- Oh! – Temari piscou duas vezes os olhos para não sorrir. – E você sempre foi o queridinho da mamãe por gostar de ursinhos!

- O que isso tem a ver com a nossa conversa, Temari? – Gaara estreitara os olhos, num gesto que afugentaria até Sasuke, seu amigo de infância, mas não sua irmã, não Temari, a perfeita cópia de Sabaku no Shinzou, o sanguinário e seu pai.

- Boa pergunta! Talvez para ver o que iria comentar deste pequeno fato do seu passado. – Temari parou de rir. – Sabe o motivo para ele ter nos reunido às pressas?

- Não faço a mínima idéia. Apenas disse que era uma emergência.

- Soube que Madara invadiu Carveñas... – assuntos de trabalho, nada agradava mais a ambos do que falar sobre os acontecimentos dos altos mares.

- Aquele desgraçado... Na mensagem que Neji me enviou, ele informou que estava em Carveñas, por tanto, creio que ele tenha presenciado o ataque.

- O que pretende fazer, Gaara? – Temari agora se punha sentada na areia e seu irmão já estava fazendo o mesmo.

- Preciso de todos os detalhes antes de preparar um ataque e só os obterei quando Neji chegar. – demonstrando a sombra do que parecia ser um sorriso, Gaara voltou-se para Temari – Chegou-me a notícia de que o grande _La Rainha Constanza_, foi totalmente destroçado por um capitão que tem a fama de não deixar ninguém vivo...

- Aqueles filhos de uma cadela... – Temari bem lembrava, a Marinha havia estado no seu pé durante semanas, até que ela resolveu ir ao ataque, se deleitando com as mortes dos cagões que os eram. – Me perseguiram durante semanas! Mas eu lhes dei uma boa surra. Agora, pensarão duas vezes antes de me encurralar novamente, pois mandei um presentinho ao nosso querido Governador. – o presentinho ao qual Temari se referia, era nada mais do que a cabeça do comandante do _La Rainha Constanza_ embrulhada num belo caixote para presentes.

- Também fiquei sabendo disto. – dera um sorriso, sua irmã era realmente uma pessoa formidável para se conviver. – Então, ao que percebo, chegou antes de mim.

- Um pouco antes...

- Mais alguém?

- Acho que vi o _Fée Vert_, não tenho muita certeza, o vi muito de longe. E o Sasuke?

- Mandou-me uma mensagem dizendo que não sabia quando chegaria de fato, estava saindo de Malaan e o tempo não parecia muito bom.

- Pegamos uma tempestade, também, fora do comum. Totalmente fora do comum!

- Também peguei uma tempestade.

- Onde estava?

- Sanmino...

Temari deu um sonoro suspiro. – E como ela está?

- Completamente abandonada, sofrendo inúmeros ataques, temos que resolver logo esse problema de não haver um lord a comando.

- Puxa! Mas nessa época do ano ter tempestade em Sanmino é, totalmente, atípico.

- Sim, também achei essa tempestade muito estranha. Contudo, mais parecia-me uma demonstração de fúria celestial.

- Tive essa mesma impressão quando fui apanhada pela tempestade.

- E onde você estava?

- Por volta de Grenver.

- Bastante longe de Moshe, não?

- Sim... Bastante longe. Aqueles cachorros lazarentos me puseram bem longe de Moshe!

- Ora, o que eu vejo?! – Shikamaru caminhava sozinho até os irmãos que estavam sentados. – Pensei que seria um conselho entre os lords e não uma reunião familiar. – deu um breve sorriso de divertimento.

- Não seja tapado, Shikamaru, fomos os primeiros a chegar aqui.

- E porque não foi até lá para nos arrumar o local? – Shikamaru adorava provocar Temari. Era extremamente delicioso vê-la corar e bufar de raiva.

- Por acaso tenho cara de empregada? – Temari se levantou, juntamente com Gaara.

- Não, não tem, está mais para um anjo caído do que empregada. – Shikamaru olhava fixamente para Temari. – Gaara – fez uma pequena vênia, em sinal de respeito, para Gaara. O pirralho poderia ser bem mais novo que ele, mas ainda era o rei dentre os lords.

- Shikamaru. O deixarei na agradável companhia de minha irmã, tenho coisas a resolver, ainda. – Gaara apontou para o navio que se aproximava. - É o Sasuke.

- Mas se o Neji estava em Carveñas e o Sasuke em Malaan, como ele pôde chegar antes? – Temari indagava.

- Algo deve ter atrasado a viagem deles. Não se esqueça que o _Blau Dämonen_ é o mais rápido de todos os navios existentes. – Shikamaru apontou.

Os três esperaram o dragão azul se aproximar. Que coisa estranha...Ele estava acompanhado de uma garota rosada e de grandes olhos verdes. "Isso era muito estranho", era o pensamento dos três ali presentes.

- Sakura, você voltará! Não é seguro ficar aqui e eu tampouco quero me preocupar com você.

- Mas Sasuke! – Deixe-me ir! Vê, há uma mulher entre eles! – Sakura apontou para uma profusão loira e alta na ponta da praia.

- Ela não é uma simples mulher, foi criada para agir como um homem! E por Malaan, garota, se quiser morrer ou que coisa pior te aconteça, venha comigo – Sasuke esbravejou e Sakura ficou ressentida. Ele percebera, mas, ao menos, ela já estava voltando para o navio, em segurança.

Chegou perto dos três que lhe esperavam para poder escutar o que Temari lhe dizia e ver o riso frouxo em Shikamaru.

- Você é terrível com as mulheres, Uchiha Sasuke!

- Sou terrível com todo mundo, Temari. – por costume deu-lhe um breve abraço e cumprimentos de cabeça aos dois homens ali presente. – Neji?

- Não chegou. – fora Gaara quem respondera.

- Não chegou? Mas como?

- Boa pergunta, estávamos especulando isso agora mesmo, quando estava chegando. – Temari respondera por Gaara.

- E o dragão negro? – Shikamaru indagara. – Ele virá?

Gaara deu um suspiro, pois aquilo de comandar a todos poderia ser tão prazeroso quanto enfadonho.

- Mandou-me uma carta dizendo que estava enviando um emissário, mas duvido que chegue aqui. Morrerá antes. Você também pegou alguma tempestade, Sasuke?

- Sim, peguei uma tempestade dos diabos! Acho que evoquei a fúria dos deuses...

- Porque diz isso?

- Temari você pergunta demais, como toda mulher.

- Deixe de ser chato e me responda, Sasuke!

- Ainda são suspeitas, mas acho que roubei algo que seria oferecido à Malan.

- Oooh! – a compreensão fora geral, todos concordavam mentalmente que Sasuke poderia estar em uma séria desgraça.

- Não fiquem me olhando com essas caras de bundas! – Sasuke já havia pensado demais nessa possibilidade. Se Sakura fosse quem estava pensando que era, ele estaria com a vida desgraçada.

- Eu tenho apenas essa cara, seu besta! – Temari lhe deu um soco de leve no ombro.

- Nem preciso dizer que eu também...

- Shikamaru sempre tão engraçado...

- Está bem...Sasuke, temos assuntos a resolver, pode ir até lá dentro comigo enquanto Neji não chega? – Gaara queria sair dali, sua irmã podia ser um verdadeiro furacão quando estava irritada e era fato que sempre quando Shikamaru se encontrava perto dela, sempre estaria irritada.

- Tudo bem. – dizendo isso, Sasuke saiu conversando com Gaara.

Shikamaru e Temari, olhando um para o outro, ficaram sozinhos. Ele foi o primeiro a se mover e a falar.

- Senti saudades, minha cruel pirata – Shikamaru a abraçou colando seus lábios com os dela.

- Também senti saudades, idiota preguiçoso! – Temari apertava o abraço.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**- **Mas que droga! – Naruto reclamava de um corte que havia feito enquanto se barbeava.

- Precisa de ajuda? – Tenten ainda estava um pouco amuada com Neji, já que foi o responsável por tê-la prendido na cabine enquanto desejava ajudar. Logo, ela se mantinha o mais longe possível dele. – Não, querida, não preciso.

- Estamos chegando, assim o diz Lee. Chegando a _Ilha de La Muerte_.

- Sim, devemos estar. – Naruto estava se olhando no espelho e Tenten estava sentada na sua cama, olhando para ele.

- Estamos cada vez mais perto de resgatá-la, Naruto. Eu sei, posso sentir isso.

- Eu também...

A conversa foi interrompida pela porta que estava sendo aberta.

- Chegamos, iremos descer já do navio. – Neji olhava para Naruto e depois para Tenten. Por mil demônios! Tenten, _ainda_, estava irritada com ele. E para piorar, tinha a certeza de que não era só por ter sido aprisionada dentro da cabine enquanto o mundo caía lá fora.

Fora uma tempestade descomunal da qual, de algum jeito, conseguiram sair dela sem grandes danos. Por fim, ela servira, _também_, para aproximá-lo do almirante, pois se tornaram amigos e não mais soltavam farpas ou olhares desconfiados.

- Eu irei com vocês. – Tenten se levantou e fez menção de passar pela porta, ainda aberta com Neji a segurando.

- De certo que vai, precisamos de você para contar a história. – Neji lhe deu passagem e assim que ela passara por ele, fechara a porta e a seguiu.

- Você é um crápula!

- E você uma mula teimosa!

- Me chamou de mula?

- Me chamou de crápula e filho de um sapo... Minha mãe odiaria escutar isso.

Ele estava fazendo piada? Ou era isso ou ela estava ficando louca.

- Está bem, Neji. Por agora, você venceu! – e dando-se por vencida, ela caminhou até a borda do navio.

- Eu a ajudo a descer.

- Obrigada – e foram descendo. Tenten estava constrangida desde que ele lhe dera o beijo, a havia a ignorado e por estar tentado passar o mínimo de tempo no mesmo local em que ela estivesse. Certamente ela estava fazendo o mesmo, mas...

- Naruto, não demore! - Neji aumentara um pouco mais o seu tom de voz para se fazer ouvir.

- Estou logo atrás. - e descendo do navio, pôde vislumbrar uma parte macabramente assustadora da ilha. – Não é à toa o nome dela, hein?

- Não são todos que chegam aqui...C_om vida_. – Neji respondeu.

- Local perfeito então para uma reunião, hã?

- Está com medo, Tenten? – Neji, com a sombra de um pequeno sorriso, olhava para ela.

- Nunca!

- Ta mais fácil correrem dela do que ela correr de algo, Neji! – rindo, Naruto levou um chute de Tenten.

- Devemos ser os últimos. – Neji comentou, pois havia vislumbrado, ao longe, alguns navios que conhecia muito bem.

- Que assim o seja! – Tenten proferiu e, inconscientemente, pegou na mão de Neji que milagrosamente não a soltou.

- Bom Deus! – Temari continuava na praia, acabava de avistar ao longe Neji e mais duas pessoas com ele, um homem e uma mulher. Soltou-se rapidamente do abraço que Shikamaru lhe proporcionara. – Neji está trazendo uma mulher consigo!

- Está? – agora era a vez de Shikamaru ficar surpreso. Isso sim era uma grande e assustadora novidade.

Sasuke e Gaara chegavam a praia novamente e tinham a mesma visão que Temari e Shikamaru.

- Neji trazendo uma mulher? – o espanto na voz de Sasuke era visível.

- Ele deve ter ficado louco.

- Gaara, há um homem também.

- Creio que ele tenha motivos para trazer ambos até aqui. Principalmente a mulher.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Neji já imaginava o espanto de todos, pois trazia consigo uma mulher. Nunca se deixara ser pego com alguma mulher, não que não as apreciasses ou não se divertisse com elas. Apenas as considerava fracas o suficiente para não permanecerem ao seu lado em qualquer que fosse a sua viagem. Tenten fora a primeira e também seria a última! Era, como dizia Shikamaru, problemático demais ter uma mulher no navio...

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Hallo pessoas o/**

**Gostaram do capítulo? Me diverti escrevendo ele 8D**

**Quem gostou do capítulo levanta a mão**

**o/**

**Quem gostou dos momentos em família dos irmãos Sabaku levanta a mão**

**o/**

**Quem acha que dona Ale merece uns cascudos levanta a mão**

**o/ (ok só eu levanto!)**

**Quem gostou dos momentos Neji/Tem levanta a mão**

**o/ o/ o/ o/ o/ o/ o/**

**XDDDD**

.**  
**

**Prisma-san**: Priiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiismaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa *-*

Hohohohohohohohohohoho! Gostou da origem da Sakura? Pois é, também gostei 8D Huahauhauhauhauhauahuahuahau, então a senhorita gostou do momento SasuSaku? Teve umas poucas linhas nesse capítulo né? 8D

NejiTen owna *O* Será mesmo que o Neji ta caidinho por ela? Huhuhuhu

Respondida a sua pergunta quanto a quem seriam os próximos a aparecer? x)

Gostou desse capítulo? \o/ Ficou simplesmente gigante =O

Até o próximoooo

**Beijooooooooooooooos e boa páscoa o/**

.**  
**

**Hyuuga ALe**: EU VOU DAR UNS CASCUDOS EM VOCÊ!!!! Você ta em maus lençóis mocinha ò.ô É bom que comente viu!

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Que bom que ta gostando das partes SasuSaku \o/

Não falo com você ù.ú To de mal!!!! ò.Ó

PRONTO! Bastante NejiTen pra saciar sua cede!!!

Só uma coisa: Neji e Jasper são meus ò.Ó OS DOIS!!!!!!!

Meus doritos! Quero meus doritos, pra amanhã ò.õ Huahuahuahuahauhauhauhauhauhauhauhauhauahuahauhauhauhauhauhauahuahuahauahau

Brincadeira viu! Quero apenas um doritos!

SE NÃO DEIXAR UMA REVIEW EU NÃO FALO MAIS COM VOCÊ ò.ó

E, tentarei não demorar tanto! Mas acho que valeu a pena a demora né?

Beijoooooooooooooooooos e boa páscoa, sua danada!

.

**Juh-chan X3**: Aaaaaaah! Que bom que ta gostando *O* Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo também \o/ Naaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah leu tudo em um dia *O* Espero que acompanhe agora! x) Aqui ta a continuação \o/ E que ela lhe encante tanto quanto os outros capítulos!

Beeeijoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooos e boa páscoa!

.

**Lust Lotu's**: Será que Sakura se livrou de uma mesmo? ) Será que ela ta segura mesmo? 8D Mas temos que concordar que o Sasuke é mesmo um gato *-* Mas ele não tinha os melhores quando a aceitou! XDDDDDDDDD Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo também!

Beijooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooos e boa páscoa!

.

.

.

_**BOA PÁSCOA o/**_

_**Reviews? .-.**_


	7. Prelúdio

**Disclaimer****:** Naruto **não** me pertence, pertence ao Kishimoto sensei. A criatividade da história pertence a minha querida mente insana \o/ _The Reel, não pertence mais a mim! Pertence à Hyuuga Ale, ela tomou os direitos autorais de mim i.i_

_**Brincadeiras à parte, leiam esta notinha, é assunto sério.**_

**Queridas, há uma pessoa que anda plagiando fics descaradamente, infelizmente a bola da vez" foi a Uchiha Yuuki, pela segunda vez, em menos de dois dias, sua fic 'Punição' foi plagiada, já denunciamos a 'autora', descobrimos também outro plágio desta mesma 'autora', providências já foram tomadas, mas fica aqui o pedido: por favor, prestem bastante atenção nas fics que lêem, plágio é crime e deixa a vítima totalmente arrasada. Vamos acabar com isso! Fiquem atentas e a qualquer indício de plágio, denuncie. Sempre há essas pessoas que agem de má fé e plagiam na cara dura uma história, não vamos deixa isso acontecer com outras autoras e autores!**

**Agora podemos ir à fic!**

_**Prelúdio**_

- Então, qual será a desculpa dele? – Temari fez a pergunta que estava rondando a mente de todos ali presentes.

Neji viu de longe as expressões indagativas e nada convidativas nas faces dos lords que estavam na praia.

- Tenten. – esperou ela voltar os olhos até ele para ter a certeza de que estava sendo escutado e entendido. – Só fale quando eu mandar, conte toda a história e depois se cale. – Neji a olhava enquanto falava e percebeu que ela estava muito quieta. – Há piratas lá, e eles não se importam com os outros.

- Certo, entendido. – Tenten estava pensando em Hinata e em quanto ela se sentia impotente por não ter conseguido salvá-la.

- E Naruto - Neji voltou a falar –, por nenhuma razão diga que é almirante, o porquê está mais do que óbvio.

- Certo. – Naruto estava um pouco ansioso, e se eles resolvessem que não iria ajudar? Então para animar a si mesmo e Tenten ele resolveu falar. – Veja, Tenten, é como se fosse aquela viagem que tanto sonhamos e agora estamos indo buscar a Hina. – ele deu um de seus sorrisos mais cativantes.

- Você é tão cálido, Naruto, não poderia escolher outra pessoa para a Hinata. – Neji viu a dor nos olhos de Tenten. Em seguida, decidiu virar para frente, aceitar o presente e encarar aquelas pessoas que estavam na praia à sua espera.

Chegaram à praia em silêncio. Neji foi o primeiro a descer, enquanto Naruto descia e ajudava, por mero cavalheirismo, Tenten a descer. Logo, Neji se dirigia ao grupo formado na praia.

Acenou brevemente com a cabeça para os quatro ali parados. Era a hora das explicações.

- Gaara... – olhou diretamente nos olhos do lord e rei pirata enquanto se dirigia a ele.

- Neji... – todos olhavam atentamente Neji, esperando a explicação vir. Afinal, mulheres não eram permitidas naquela ilha, apenas Temari, e por motivos óbvios. - Espero que seja um bom motivo. – Gaara apontou com a cabeça na direção da morena e do loiro que já caminhavam até eles, ao passo que os demais seguiram a direção que os olhos de Gaara tomaram, ficaram calados, apenas observando. Sabiam que Neji não precisava de incentivo para começar a falar.

- Essas pessoas são de Carveñas – Neji virava a cabeça na direção de Tenten e Naruto. -, a mulher sofreu um ataque direto dos piratas de Madara – ele não iria mencionar que Esmond havia a agarrado e por pouco não a levara consigo. Não, não havia motivos para dizer isso.

"Mulher" Tenten repassava mentalmente a frase que Neji se referira a ela, "Mulher hã? Ele verá a 'mulher' aqui"

- Ataque direto? Neji, Madara é um pirata, aliás, todos nós somos piratas se quer saber. – Sasuke não viu motivos suficientes para Neji levar uma mulher até ali.

- Não é só isso, Sasuke! Você quer calar essa boca e escutar o resto da história? – definitivamente Neji não gostava de ser interrompido. Sasuke apenas deu um meio sorriso ameaçador e se calou.

- Os piratas tinham ordens específicas de levar a filha do governador - Neji continuou -, levaram a irmã dela. – então Neji trouxe Tenten para a frente dos que estavam ali e delicadamente pediu para ela explicar toda a história. – Esta é a Tenten, filha mais velha do governador.

- Filha mais velha do governador? – Gaara indagara antes que ela começasse a contar a história.

- Sim, Mitasashi Tenten. Conheceu meu pai? – Tenten estava espantada, onde e como seu pai havia conhecido um pirata? E um tão medonho quanto este que estava falando com ela, aliás, todos ali eram meio medonhos, mesmo a mulher.

- Sim. – e essa foi a única resposta que ela obteu do pirata ruivo. Começou a contar a história, do momento em que ouviu os gritos das pessoas até o momento em que levaram Hinata, ela não iria mencionar o fato do homem que a agarrara e a prendera com braços de ferro. Terminada a história, ela e Naruto ficaram na expectativa de qual seria a opinião dos piratas ali presentes.

- E ele? – Gaara apontou para Naruto.

- Minha irmã, Hinata, é sua noiva. – Tenten respondeu por Naruto.

Então começou uma pequena balbúrdia, cinco pessoas discutindo sobre o que fazer a respeito das informações que acabaram de obter.

- Porque estão tão preocupados? É só um rapto.

Todos pararam de discutir e olharam para Shikamaru. Estavam incrédulos.

- Não é "só" um rapto, pirata idiota, - Temari calou Shikamaru com uma mãozada em seu braço. – Madara levou a filha do governador de Carveñas, não compreende?

- E o que eu ou você temos a ver com isso? Não afetou Lachlan ou Moshe, afetou? – Shikamaru continuava tão calmo e sereno quanto antes daquela história.

- Ele tem razão, Temari. – Sasuke pensava quase igual.

- Razão uma merda! – Temari estava quase a ponto de partir pra cima de Shikamaru

Tenten e Naruto olhavam meio atônitos para a cena a sua frente, até que Gaara resolveu acalmar os ânimos de sua irmã.

- Temari, se acalme. – deu uma breve pausa e continuou a falar. - Você quer o nosso apoio na busca, estou certo, Neji? – Gaara se dirigiu a Neji com olhos penetrantes, olhos de quem já sabia o que Neji de fato queria. – Você está contando ao menos com o meu apoio, visto que Madara invadiu, saqueou e seqüestrou a filha mais nova do governador da **minha **cidade, não é mesmo?

- Sim. – a resposta dele fora simples, rápida e desprovida de qualquer pudor.

Tenten olhava de Neji para Gaara, tentando imaginar quando foi que o clima ali passou de frio para um gelo quase mortal, enquanto os outros três piratas aparentemente debatiam sobre o que fazerem.

- Não é apenas isso. – Naruto resolveu falar, Tenten o olhava com cara de espanto, Neji com uma cara de quem dizia "eu disse para ficar quieto" e o restante olhava para ele com pouco interesse. – Invadiram a casa do governador, procuravam por algo, não sei o que era, por muito pouco não o mataram, levaram uma espécie de mapa que tinha na casa e os piratas que invadiram mencionaram algo sobre um pingente.

- Neji, terá o meu apoio, Madara se esquece de quem é que manda em Carveñas e de quem manda nos mares ocidentais. – o brilho nos olhos de Gaara era extremamente perigoso.

- Terá o meu apoio também. – Sasuke não iria negar uma boa aventura.

- Temari? Shikamaru? – Neji olhou na direção dos outros dois piratas.

- Só poderei dar uma resposta concreta depois de amanhã, Neji, mas já adianto que sim. – Temari não iria perder uma caçada à Madara.

- Não posso dar a minha resposta agora. – Shikamaru estava avaliando se essa busca à irmã seqüestrada lhe traria algum benefício.

Tenten estava feliz, havia conseguido apoio de três piratas dos quatro ali presentes, abraçou Naruto comemorando.

- Hey – Temari se dirigia a Tenten.

- Sim? – Tenten se soltava do abraço de Naruto.

- Não precisa se preocupar, nós resgataremos sua irmã.

- Oh, muito obrigada...

- Sabaku no Temari, pode me chamar só de Temari.

- Muito obrigada por sua ajuda, Temari. – Tenten deu um sorriso aberto a mulher à sua frente.

- Eu também agradeço. – Naruto fez uma pequena vênia para demonstrar sua gratidão diante a ajuda da capitã.

- O que é isso? – Temari viu um colar cintilar no pescoço de Naruto. – Me parece um dragão.

- Este colar? – Naruto levantou o colar para Temari olhá-lo melhor. – Um presente dado por minha mãe no meu aniversário de cinco anos. – Naruto exibiu um sorriso ao se lembrar de sua amada mãe.

- Posso vê-lo? Isto é... Você pode tirá-lo? – Temari estava receosa, será que aquele colar era o que ela pensava? Não podia ser!

- Sim, claro. – Naruto tirou o colar e entregou-o a Temari, ficou olhando-a observar mais atentamente o colar que tinha um dragão dourado em seu escudo.

- Gaara! – Temari chamou por seu irmão. – Veja isto. – e lhe mostrou o colar que estava em mãos.

Tenten olhou para Naruto desconfiada.

- O que tem esse colar, Naruto? – sussurrou.

- Eu não sei, Ten, creio que iremos descobrir logo. – sussurrou de volta, ainda observando os movimentos de Temari e Gaara.

- Gaara, este colar é o que estou pensando que é? – Temari olhava o colar de todos os ângulos.

- Provavelmente. – olhou para Naruto – Você poderia me acompanhar? – Naruto olhou para Tenten e por fim decidiu acompanhar o pirata que já estava caminhando para a casa que existia ali.

Os outros três decidiram acompanhar, para ver o que estava acontecendo. Tenten entrou numa casa; casa não era bem a palavra, mas parecia um local para reuniões, grande demais, escura, sombria. Em seguida, passou por uma grande sala onde havia várias cadeiras, uma mesa redonda suficientemente grande para acomodar umas quinze pessoas e um pequeno palco. Mais uma vez, entrou numa outra sala adjacente a esta, por sinal, bem menor; a sala parecia um quarto ao ser iluminada por algumas lamparinas. Tenten pôde vislumbrar um imenso quadro de um homem cujo olhos eram idênticos aos de Neji.

Gaara foi até uma escrivaninha que tinha no meio da pequena sala, de lá tirou um pingente dourado.

- De onde você vem...

- Naruto, e eu sou de Sanmino.

- Sanmino... – Gaara repetiu. – Anos atrás o lord dos mares da Oceania foi morto, deixando sua cidade sem qualquer tipo de proteção, sujeita a inúmeros ataques de piratas e qualquer outro que assim o quisesse, não deixou nenhuma pista de quem seria seu sucessor... Até hoje. – Gaara mostrou o pingente que estava em suas mãos. – Este pingente pertenceu a ele. São idênticos, o seu e o dele.

- O que você quer dizer? Que eu sou um pirata? – Naruto não podia crer que fosse sucessor de um pirata.

- Este pingente é a réplica da tatuagem que só um lord tem. – Gaara explicava.

- Oh! – Tenten estava tão surpresa quanto ele.

- Sim – afagou o cabelo de Tenten, estava tão espantado quanto ela, e voltou a olhar para Gaara. – Não entendo, como pode ser isso?

- É simples, ele escolheu você para ser o próximo lord de Sanmino, por algum motivo que eu não sei. – então Gaara explicou tudo sobre ser um lord pirata. – Este posto é só seu, Naruto, ninguém mais poderá tirá-lo de você.

- Mas eu...

- Sanmino está completamente a deriva. – Temari resolvera entrar na conversa. – Sem um lord pirata para protegê-la, para vigiá-la e comandá-la.

- Eu sei como ela está, eu vivi lá durante vários anos, creio que hoje só esteja pior, está bem? Eu apenas preciso pensar. – Naruto saiu da sala seguido por Tenten.

- Naruto, Naruto não fique assim, veja o lado bom, quem sabe agora você não descobre mais sobre seu passado? – Tenten tentava acalmar um pouco o seu amigo e irmão.

- Um pirata, Tenten, pirata! – ele estava um tanto quanto transtornado. – Você sabe o que significa isso?

- Sim sei, Naruto, você deveria ficar um pouco feliz, agora tem alguma pista do seu passado e você poderá continuar a ser quem é, pelo que entendi, você não precisa abdicar totalmente de sua vida. É a sua cidade, Naruto! Você vai permitir que ela continue sendo alvo de ataques? Que a cada dia que passe ela fique pior e pior?

- Tenten, é impressão minha ou você está tentando me convencer a ser um pirata? – Naruto estreitava seus olhos na direção dela.

Rindo com a pergunta Tenten deu um abraço forte em Naruto.

- Pense em quantas aventuras você iria ter, Naruto!

- E você e a Hinata, Tenten?

- Eu irei com você e a Hina escolhe – rindo da própria resposta, Tenten continuou. – Você poderá descobrir mais sobre si mesmo, Naruto.

- Você tem razão... – mais calmo, Naruto tomou a decisão. – Certo, aceitarei minha posição de lord pirata.

- Oh, Naruto!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

- Teremos que tomar providências. – era a voz de Temari que se escutava de dentro da sala.

Naruto e Tenten voltaram para comunicar a decisão do primeiro.

- Que providência? – Naruto não gostava do brilho assassino que emanava da mulher a seu lado.

- Você terá que fazer uma tatuagem. É a prova de sua escolha. – Temari estava avaliando o corpo de Naruto, como se estivesse escolhendo o melhor local.

- Uma tatuagem? – não, ele não queria uma tatuagem.

- Ora vamos, deixe de ser chorão, todos nós temos, vê. – Temari já estava para levantar a barra de sua blusa, quando viu uma mão lhe parar, olhou para Shikamaru, o que era aquilo? Ciúmes? Era só o que lhe faltava.

- Deixe que eu mostro, Temari. - com um sorriso perigoso nos lábios Shikamaru começou a tirar a própria blusa e mostrar sua tatuagem. – Ela é seu passe, todos irão pensar duas vezes antes de tentar fazer algo a você quando vê-la. - Shikamaru mostrou a sua tatuagem, um dragão jade que começava em seu braço esquerdo e ia até as suas costas.

- Shikamaru! Você é tão ou pior que Temari! Há uma mulher entre nós, demonstre respeito. – Neji estava transtornado com a falta de pudor tanto de Temari quanto de Shikamaru.

- Está virando puritano, Neji? – Sasuke zombava de Neji.

- Oras, eu não tenho modos, sou um pirata, Neji! – Shikamaru estava quase rindo da situação.

- Então, Naruto? – Temari rindo voltou-se para Naruto.

- Está bem.

- Aaaaaah! Deixa eu escolher, Naruto? Deixa? Deixa? – Tenten pulava a sua volta, encantada por Naruto.

- Escolher o que, Tenten? – Naruto já suspeitava.

- O local! Deixa eu escolher!

- Ok, ok, eu deixo!

- Onde você acha que seria um bom local, Temari? – Tenten foi para perto de Temari e começou a confabular sobre o melhor local para a tatuagem.

- Bem – Gaara falou para os homens que observavam espantados a rápida afeição que as mulheres tomaram uma pela outra. – Dentro de alguns dias, piratas do mundo inteiro estarão aqui. Irei anunciar sobre o novo dragão dourado. Se prepare, Naruto. Amanhã mesmo iremos fazer sua tatuagem. No momento, creio que seja melhor descansarmos.

- Naruto – a voz de Tenten era suavemente perigosa. -, já decidimos o local de sua tatuagem! O que você acha de seus braços e sua barriga? E sua coxa?

- Tenten, tem certeza? – Naruto estava incerto sobre a escolha do local.

- Absoluta, Naruto! Sua tatuagem não ficará a vista, você sempre usa camisas de manga. – Tenten estava quase saltitando.

- Então será assim, amanhã a faremos, vamos descansar!

- Sim, vamos.

Um a um foram saindo, andando pela casa, Temari foi mostrar algumas acomodações que existiam ali para os dois novatos, deixando na saleta apenas Neji e Gaara.

- Você tem certeza dessa decisão, Gaara?

- Ele foi escolhido, Neji, o que eu posso fazer?

- Nada.

- E as buscas por Yuuki?

- Estava em Carveñas averiguando uma pista, não deu em nada.

- Você está fazendo isso por você, não é?

- Em parte, em parte. – Neji pensava em sua irmã e em todos esses anos a sua procura.

- Então, como é ter uma mulher abordo? – Gaara decidiu mudar de assunto, sabia o quão doloroso era para o homem a sua frente falar de sua irmã perdida.

- Um inferno! – a voz de Neji era sombria. – Ela quis sair em plena tempestade para nos ajudar, essa mulher é um inferno, uma dor de cabeça constante.

- Ela quis? – Gaara estava surpreso, de todas as mulheres que convivera apenas uma se dispunha a ajudar os homens no navio em meio a uma tempestade e era sua irmã. – O que você fez?

- A tranquei na cabine.

- Neji, você é um idiota. – dando um de seus raros sorrisos tortos Gaara se dirigiu a porta. – Devia tê-la deixado ajudar.

- Ela não se chama Temari, Gaara. – saiu logo após Gaara e tomou o rumo contrário.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Toque minha pele branca como o leite,_

_sinta o oceano..._

_...Ouça o coro estrelado_

A noite já ia bem avançada. Todos estavam dormindo nas acomodações que tinha ali, os piratas estavam descansando em seus navios. Esperando as ordens de seus respectivos capitães, não haviam descido ainda. Todos, exceto Sabaku no Temari, ela estava sentada na praia observando o céu da meia-noite adorava a noite e o que ela trazia consigo, o silêncio.

- O que faz acordada e aqui, Temari? – aparentemente não era só ela quem estava acordada.

- O mesmo que você, Shikamaru.

- Veio dar um mergulho? – Um brilho perspicaz relampejou nos olhos negros.

- Não acredito que vá dar um mergulho agora. – Temari olhava para Shikamaru que ainda estava em pé ao seu lado.

- Pois acredite, querida, esse é o melhor momento.

Ele primeiro tirou a blusa, depois sentou-se ao lado dela e começou a tirar a bota, Temari podia ver como a asa de seu dragão ondulava com os movimentos de seu braço. Shikamaru se levantou e começou a desamarrar a calça e a baixá-la, então Temari pôde confirmar a veracidade de suas palavras.

- A água deve estar super gelada, Shikamaru.

- Nada como a união de dois corpos para esquentá-la, não é mesmo, querida? – Shikamaru piscou e começou a andar lentamente para o mar.

Temari ficou calada, apenas observando a trajetória de Shikamaru até o mar, o grande dragão jade se destacava naquela pele dourada e Temari adorava poder vê-lo completamente. O dragão mais inteligente de todos tinha sua asa esquerda posta no braço esquerdo, e todo o resto do dragão ficava em suas costas, seu rabo descia até o meio de sua coxa direita. Tinha um brilho especial naquela noite de lua nova. Vê-lo ondular a cada passo que Shikamaru dava era algo que só ela teria, ele transmitia a ferocidade que o próprio Shikamaru jamais transmitiria; transmitia a sensualidade que apenas ela conhecia.

Decidiu que a noite não estava tão fria para um banho de mar, levantou-se e começou a tirar as próprias roupas, viu Shikamaru dar o seu primeiro mergulho enquanto desamarrava o vestido, estava descalça, deixou o vestido cair e caminhou até o mar; até onde ele estava.

- Adoro ver seu dragão quando você está andando, Temari. – Shikamaru sussurrou assim que ela se juntou a ele na água. – Adoro o modo como ele parece se mover. – tocou a pele dela onde jazia um dragão cinza de feições ferozes e deu uma leve mordida no lóbulo de sua orelha.

- Você mentiu, Shikamaru, a água está gelada! – onde estavam a água cobria apenas a cintura dela, visto que Temari era uns bons vinte centímetros mais baixa que Shikamaru, a água quase não o cobria.

- É? – Shikamaru deu um sorriso cheio de segundas intenções. – Então vamos esquentá-la! – pegou-a no colo e foi até o fundo com ela.

- Também adoro a forma como o seu dragão se move, Shikamaru. – a voz de Temari não era nada mais que um sussurro rouco. Segurou-se no pescoço de Shikamaru e deu-lhe um beijo quente.

- Você é linda, Temari. – ele a soltou e fez com que ela enlaçasse sua cintura, onde estavam agora a água ia até o seu tórax.

Temari soltou um gemido baixo que logo fora abafado pelos beijos de Shikamaru, ela passeava com as mãos por toda as costas de Shikamaru, arranhando cada parte em que ela tocava, chegando até suas nádegas, apertando-as, como que impulsionando-o a se apressar.

- Calma, ainda não. – a voz de Shikamaru foi um sussurro para o nada. Soltou uma de suas mãos da cintura de Temari e a guiou até o seu seio, tocando-a, massageando, deixando-a em chamas. Em seguida, desceu os beijos pelo pescoço dela, deixando uma trilha ardente.

- Oh, vamos, Shikamaru! Não seja lento. – Temari descia seus beijos pelo pescoço de Shikamaru também, ambos saboreavam aquele mesmo local um do outro. Ela sentiu uma risada reverberar em sua pele.

- Ah, querida, lento é algo que você sabe que eu não sou. – e como que para provar isso Shikamaru levou suas duas mãos até as nádegas de Temari e acomodou-a melhor para o próximo ato. A penetrou com vigor, com os olhos focalizados no dela. Escutou-a soltar um gemido, dizer seu nome.

Temari mal teve tempo de elevar suas mãos até o pescoço dele para se segurar, sentiu toda a força e rapidez de Shikamaru, de fato, lento era algo que ela sabia que ele _não _era. Foi preenchida por uma imensa onda de prazer, fechou os olhos e jogou a cabeça para trás.

- Abra os olhos, Temari, quero fazer amor com você olhando para eles. Sabes o quanto gosto de seus olhos. – Shikamaru colava seus corpos enquanto beijava e mordiscava o pescoço dela.

- Sim. – fora mais um gemido do que uma resposta, abriu os olhos e olhou diretamente nos olhos de Shikamaru, sim, sabia o quanto ele adorava os seus olhos e ela adorava olhar as feições dele enquanto faziam amor. Temari se aconchegou nele, começando com uma suave cavalgada.

Shikamaru apertou mais suas mãos e elevou Temari, ditando o ritmo daquela prazerosa dança.

Não foi lento, nem suave, o sexo entre eles era algo animal, quase primitivo. Temari sempre tirava um pouco de sangue dele, suas unhas curtas se transformavam em garras afiadas, seus dentes se transformavam nas mais afiadas navalhas, as mãos de Shikamaru não eram macias ou carinhosas, não eram delicadas, nada entre eles era delicado ou meigo. Shikamaru a apertava com força, com uma força que só Temari seria capaz de suportar sem quebrar. Seus dentes, assim como os de Temari, se transformavam em navalhas afiadas. Não, ele definitivamente não era lento, ele era rápido e preciso, o sexo era rápido, selvagem, cheio de gemidos guturais. Com um gemido mais alto Temari chegou ao ápice minutos antes de Shikamaru.

Eles ficaram ali sem desconectarem seus corpos, abraçados, parados, com as respirações ofegantes pelo ato, sendo embalados pelas ondas, Temari recostou sua cabeça no vão do pescoço de Shikamaru.

- Você tinha razão, nada como a união de dois corpos para esquentar a água. – Temari deu um sorriso.

- Sim, eu tinha razão. – ajeitando melhor Temari em seu braço, separando seus corpos.

- Hmm, não faça isso, Shika, está tão bom assim. – a voz de Temari fora abafada pelo contato de sua boca com a pele de Shikamaru.

- Querida, não fale desse jeito, senão não conseguirei levá-la até a areia, e eu estava pensando em outras formas para repetirmos o que acabamos de fazer. – Shikamaru olhou diretamente para a areia, que não estava muito longe.

- Ah, é mesmo? Então está bem. – Temari segurou-se no pescoço de Shikamaru e deixou-se ser levada por ele até a areia.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Já era manhã e Tenten estava sentada na cama que havia dormido, olhando para o nada. Hoje seria o dia em que Naruto iria fazer sua tatuagem e se tornar oficialmente um lord pirata, pirata... O que será que a Hinata acharia disso? Sorriu, estava um pouco mais animada, hoje acertariam os últimos detalhes para partirem em busca de sua irmãzinha querida.

- Bom dia! – Tenten esperava encontrar Naruto na porta, mas fora Temari quem entrou em seu quarto.

- Bom dia! – levantou-se da cama para receber a mulher.

- Trouxe algumas roupas para você, acredito que nem lembrou de trazê-las, não é mesmo?

- Na verdade não tive muito tempo para arrumá-las. – Tenten estava envergonhada com isso.

- Não há problemas, tenho roupas que acho que irão servir em você. – então Temari começou o processo que consistia em tirar a atual roupa de Tenten pôr-lhe outra e arrumá-la.

- Você é uma lord? – Tenten quis saber, ainda não tinha muita certeza.

- Sim, eu sou, Moshe é a minha cidade. – Temari falava enquanto amarrava o espartilho de Tenten. – Quando os outros piratas chegarem irei anunciar abertamente isto, creio que não haverá uma boa reação quando eles souberem. – Temari deu um riso assassino. – Mas eu vim preparada.

Tenten riu, ficaram conversando enquanto Temari terminava de arrumar Tenten.

- Me diga, como prefere seu cabelo? – Temari olhava agora atentamente para o rosto de Tenten.

- Presos.

- Você tem um cabelo muito bonito para ficarem presos, hoje você ficará com eles soltos!

- Mas, mas. – Tenten não sabia lidar com os seus cabelos quando solto.

- Nada de "_mas, mas_"! Não discuta comigo, menina! – sim, Temari sabia ser mais persuasiva que ela própria.

- Está bem. – suspirando, Tenten sentou-se na cama.

Conversaram enquanto Temari lhe arrumava o cabelo. O tempo passou até que bateram a porta. Temari estava ajudando Tenten a colocar a peça do vestido que trouxera.

- Pode entrar!

- Imaginei que as duas estivessem juntas. Bem, os navios já estão chegando, Temari. – Neji entrara no quarto para avisar sobre a chegada dos navios e sobre alguma outra coisa que esquecera no mesmo momento em que olhou para Tenten ali, parada em pé no meio do quarto.

-

-

-

**O que eu posso dizer? 8D Meu primeiro hentaaaaaai \o/ Nai Nai fez um hentai =O**

**Me digam o que acharam dele ok? Eu arretei a Uchiha Yuuki desde ontem pra saber o que ela tinha achado do hentai 8D**

**Bem, eu tomei uma decisão prática, estarei respondendo as reviews por MP, ok?**

**Ah, eu esqueci de por no outro capítulo os significados dos nomes dos navios dos nossos queridinhos! Aqui vão eles:**

_**Drachen Blut **_**– Dragão de Sangue **(navio do Gaara)**  
**_**Fée Vert**_ – **Fada Verde** (°absinto na área 8D° navio do Shika)

_**Shikaze**_** – Vento da Morte **(navio da Tema)

_**Blau Dämonen**_** – Demônio Azul **(navio do Sasuke)

**Pois então queridas! Me desculpem esses três meses de demora =X**

**Eu empaquei bonito nesse capítulo, e foram tantas coisas acontecendo,**

**que eu fiz "puuuf" empaquei .-.**

**Me perdoem i.i**

**Beijooooooooooooooooos minhas florzinhas lindas e maravilhosas!**

**E obrigada à todos que lêem esta humilde fic \o/**


End file.
